An Unexpected Life
by Exley K. Spengler
Summary: The guys are still at it, but now one is about to get something that they never knew about.Okay, so I suck at summaries.But if you're an Egon and Janine fan please read.This is an on going project.Reviews are needed.


****_Ok, so I'm re posting this story. I've made some changes and since it's been a while I'm putting it back up. I am still working on it, but it's a slow going process. Hope you enjoy and please read and review. Thanks a lot._

**An Unexpected Life**

**Two Days Before 16th Birthday**

"Exley, it's time to get up! Come on you got to get a move on it if you're meeting Abby and Jade. Let's go Ex!" I rolled over in my bed as my Mom flipped on the light, and pulled back my covers. "Oh, come on Mom it's too damn early! You know I was up late studying. Just 10 more minutes. I'll catch up to them." I said as I put my hands over my eyes not wanting the light in my face.

"No, now get up! I let you sleep later than I should have. Hurry up and get in the shower, and don't be in there too long. And watch your tongue. Just because I use the language doesn't mean you can." As she said that I rolled my eyes and she walked out. I got out of bed then 20 minutes later I had got my shower, and made my way to the kitchen.

"So Exley have you decided what you want to do for your birthday yet? Whatever you want to do you can ask Jade and Abby if they would like to go." I sat down at the table, and looked at my Mom as she said that. "I don't know... I guess I'll just do what I always do. Even though the girls did ask me to go to a rave with them, but Mom if you want me to stay with you then I won't go with them."

I watched as my Mom picked up her coffee cup and took a sip. "We'll talk about it tonight. Now, you need to get going. Don't forget that I have to work late. I should be home by 7. There's stuff in the fridge for dinner. And please do your homework when you get home. Abby and Jade can come over once you're done."

My Mom then got up, and grabbed her things for work. "Oh, and Ex have a good day. I have to go. Love you, and call me when you get home." I got up and put my stuff in my back pack as she went to the door. "I will Mom. You better go before Louis starts calling. Love you." Once I said that my Mom left the apartment, and I finished getting ready. _ Man I swear we hardly ever get to spend any time together anymore._

I grabbed my keys, and went too met up with Jade and Abby. By the time I got to their floor they were already waiting on me. "Hey, girls I guess we better get going. If I'm late for Mr. Miller's class again then he's going to give me detention. Hell Mom is still pissed at me for getting sent to the office last month."

They both laughed, and we headed to school. When I got home that afternoon I called my Mom to let her know I was there. "Exley, have you decided what you want for your birthday? It's a big birthday so what would you like?" I sat there thinking for a minute about what I wanted. "I know what I want Mom, but you won't give it to me."

I could hear my Mom moving papers around then clear her throat. "Okay, Ex what is it?" I then sat down, and looked at a photo of me and my Mom. "Mom, I want to know who my father is. That's all I really want. But I know that I will never get it. So don't worry about it." There was no noise on the other end of the phone for at least a good two minutes.

"Look, Exley I have to go. Do your homework. Bye." _Well, that went about the way I figured it would. I guess now she'll come home and go straight to her room. Why is it so damn hard? I mean hell if she doesn't know then that would be different, but I think she does. I just don't understand it at all._ That night when my Mom came home I could tell that she had been crying and just like I thought she went to her room after telling me hey.

_I know my Mom loves me I just wish I could understand why this bothers her so much._ I stayed up late in my room waiting for her to come out. Finally it was around 12:30 when I heard her cell phone go off. Since her room is next to mine I could hear her on it.

"Hey, I didn't know for sure if you would call... No, she can't hear me she's already in bed. What about you?... I don't know what to do. I know we've talked about it. But she's turning 16 and she really wants to know... You know if I tell her she's going to want to. Look we decided this years ago... I can't do that. I would love too, but I can't come there... I want to see you too it's just that it hurts too much... I have to go before she gets up... Yeah, same here. Tell your mother hey... Good bye."

Then there was nothing. I laid there on the bed almost in tears. _That was him on the phone. I know it was. I'm going to find out who he is if it's the last thing I do._ The next morning I got up without my Mom coming into my room. I was waiting in the kitchen when she walked in. Of course not much was said like usual when I ask about my father.

The only difference this time was that I left before she did. I sent Abby and Jade a text telling them that I would just meet them at school. I hid in the stairwell waiting for my Mom to leave so that I could go back into the apartment to get something before I went to school. I went back in once she had left and grabbed my laptop to take to school.

Every free minute I got I searched the web for any type of info I could on who my Mom was before she had me. Of course that was a search that would take me forever to get through. Once I got home I knew I had a few hours before she would be home so I searched the apartment one more time. After going through a ton of stuff I found a note in my mother's handwriting that said, 'Hook and Ladder #8'.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

The Search

_My name is Exley and the year is 2010 and I am just turning 16 years old. The funny thing is that it's on October 31 better known as Halloween. I live with my mother Janine Melnitz, in Brooklyn, NY where we've lived all of my life. My Mom is a single mother of just me. She's a secretary at a CPA office down the street from our apartment. Her boss is Louis Tully a friend of hers that she's known since way before I was born._

_My Mom won't tell me much about her life before I was born so it's always been a mystery to me. I don't even know who my father is. All I know is that he must have been tall since my Mom is short and I stand at 5 foot 10 inches. I know that Louis knows who he is because he let it slip one day that I got a lot of my brains from my Dad since I may only be 16, but this is my last year of high school._

_My Mom has this fiery red hair, and my hair is more of a light strawberry blond. I've asked a few times about my father, but every time I did my Mom would get real upset, Then go to her bedroom and stay for hours before she would come out. When she did I could always tell that she had been crying. Just like the other day._

_I've searched all through the apartment looking for anything that could lead me to who he is, but I've never found anything until yesterday. I was going through a box of stuff from when I was a baby, and found a piece of paper that had written on it, 'Hook and Ladder #8' in my Mom's handwriting. That night after my Mom went to bed I got on my laptop and typed it in._

_I found that it use to be a fire station until 1984 when a guy named Dr. Raymond Stantz bought the place, and opened it up as the World Famous Ghostbusters Inc. with his two best friends Dr. Peter Venkman and Dr. Egon Spengler. The business stayed open until 1993 when they closed for a short time for remodeling. There is also one more Ghostbuster whose name is Winston Zeddemore._

I read all about them until I heard my Mom get up to get ready for work. It's a Saturday which meant she help Louis go over the books for the office. I shut down my computer, slid it under the covers, and closed my eyes. I knew my Mom would do her usual look in on me before she left for work.

Just like clockwork at 7 am the door opened and the light came in. Then the door shut and I could hear the front door open, close, and being locked. As soon as she left I got in the shower and decided that I would see if one of the famous Ghostbusters knew my Mom. I went and got a picture of my Mom from 1993, and around 9 am I left.

I stopped by, and told my Mom that I was going to the library for a while, but that I would call her when I got done. As I was leaving I heard my Mom say this. "Exley, happy birthday and please be careful." I left there and rode the subway to the old firehouse.

Dr. Egon Spengler stood in front of the window on the 2nd floor as he watched a young girl walk up to the doors of the old firehouse. _This can't be. Could that really be her? I believe this could cause a problem. I wonder if Janine knows about this. Should I go down to see her? _ He thought to his self as a young girl with strawberry blond hair walked in through the garage doors.

The girl was tall with long hair, but she looked a lot like the love of his life that he had lost so long ago. He left the window going to his lab where he pulled out a locked box from the closet. As he reached in his pocket for the key he couldn't help, but to think of all the things he had messed up.

'For someone so smart Egon, you are as stupid as a rock when it comes to the heart.' He remembered those words from his best friend as if they were burned into his brain. He opened the box and it was full of pictures, letters, awards, drawings, and other odds and ends. Pulling the last photo out of the box a lone tear fell down his face.

_Well, Egon it's time to face all of your fears._ He said that to his self as the alarm went off in the firehouse, and two of his best friends ran past him headed for the stairs. "Come on Egon let's go. It's another call." Dr. Raymond Stantz said as he went down the stairs. He looked at the picture one more time then laid it back in the box locking it as he left the room.

As they all reached the garage he couldn't help but to ask his mother what the call was. Once he was in full view of his mother who sat at the secretary desk the look on her face answered his previous questions. The young girl who he watched come in to the firehouse looked at him, and he couldn't help but to think to his self that the photo didn't show her true self.

There sitting in the chair in front of the desk was none other than his only child who he had only seen in photographs that her mother would sen him. As he looked at the young girl and she looked back at him he could tell that her mind had started to do the simple math. The look on her face made him go pale and have to sit down before his legs decided to drop him to the floor on their own free will.

At the same moment he did not realize that his mother had just told all of them the girls name and who her mother is. He could hear the others as they asked her questions and talked to her, but his mind was going at Mach 1 with no way of catching up to it. Nothing was registering until he heard Winston say his name.

The Old Firehouse

It took me about 30 minutes to get there, and when I did I was a little scared to go in. I opened the door, and walked in there. I was soon meet by a dark haired man. I looked and he was wearing a brown jumpsuit with the name Venkman on it. I glanced around and there was an older woman sitting at the desk in the back with white hair answering the phone.

"I'm Dr. Peter Venkman of the Ghostbusters how may I help you? If you're here for the rookie Ghostbusters job you may be a little too young." As he said that I could tell that he was looking at me a little funny. _ I would say that he looked at me like he had seen a ghost, but that wouldn't be right since they deal with them all of the time._

He led me toward the woman at the desk, and told me to have a seat. The older lady looked at me, and her eyes got large. Then she put her hand over her mouth. That's when I decided it was time for me to speak. "My name is Exley, and well I don't really know if you can help me or not. I don't have a ghost and I'm not here for the job, but hopefully some information."

I pulled out the picture of my Mom, and handed it to Dr. Venkman. "Do you know this woman?" As soon as he looked at the picture a smile came to his face. "Hey, that's Janine Melnitz she use to work for us until 1993. She was our secretary from the time we opened until then. Then one day after we had got back from a bust she had left a note on my desk saying that she couldn't work here anymore. We all tried to call her, and we even went to see her only to find her apartment empty except for some photos of all of us. We were devastated that she would just leave like that. We called her parents, but all they would tell us was that she needed a change in her life. We waited a month before we called Egon's mother here to answer the phones. Katherine has been here ever since. So... how do you know Janine?"

That's when things started to click into place. I looked at Katherine, and I could see her eyes start to water. _Just then it dawned on me that my middle name could have came from this woman since my name is Exley Katherine._ I looked at both of them, and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"My full name is Exley Katherine Melnitz. I was born on October 31, 1994. My mother is Janine Melnitz. My grandparents' names are Fritz and Denise Melnitz. My problem is that well... I don't know who my father is, and this address was in some old baby stuff. If my mother worked here maybe someone here may know anything that could help me with finding out who he is."

Once I said that both Dr. Venkman and Katherine looked at me. Then all of a sudden Katherine reached over, and hit a button on her desk then an alarm went off. She smiled at me and closed her eyes. "Exley, I knew your mother for ten years, and she was always a lovely woman. The other guys will be down in a minute, and we will answer any questions that you have. I'm pretty sure that my son Egon can answer a good bit of the questions for you. Peter, why don't you get our young lady here something to drink."

At that moment three guys walked down the stairs, and Dr. Venkman walked off. That's when I heard this. "Mother, where's the call?" I turned around to see a man around 6 foot 6 with blond hair asking the question. Katherine looked at the blond man shooting him a look. "Exley, dear this is Dr. Raymond Stantz, Winston Zeddemore, and my son Dr. Egon Spengler. Boys this is Exley Melnitz. She is Janine's daughter. She came here hopping that we could help her with some questions."

Once she said that they all looked at me, and that's when I noticed that Dr. Spengler's face went pale then he had to sit down. Dr. Venkman came back and handed me a bottle of water as Dr. Stantz came up to me. "Your Janine's daughter, man this is great. How is she? It's been over 16 years since we saw her last. She was like a sister to me. I just can't believe this. So Exley how old are you? And please call me Ray."

I looked at Ray and shook my head. "My Mom is doing well. She never married, and the only thing is that she has never told me who my father is. See today is my 16th birthday, and I'm just trying to find anyone who can give me a hint as to who he may be. Since she worked here maybe one of you may know something that may help me."

After I said that is when Mr. Zeddemore laughed. "So you're 16 which means that when Janine left here she was pregnant with you. Well, that clears a lot up. Please you can call us all by our first names. We all loved your Mom. She always kept us on our toes even Peter. I think we may be able to help you with your problem. Egon, I think you should take Exley down to the containment unit and show her around. Hopefully you can answer her questions while we head off Slimer before he gets to excited and comes down here."

Once Winston said that I looked up at Egon, and he shook his head yes. The others except for Katherine went back upstairs as Egon stood up. "Exley, why don't you follow me, and I'll show you around and we can talk." I got up and followed him down to the basement. When we got down there it was strange.

Janine Melnitz sat at her desk cussing the ton of paper work on top of her desk. Not only was it a Saturday, but it was also her only child's birthday. Her daughter Exley turned 16, and she didn't even get to tell her happy birthday before having to leave to go in to work at the CPA office of Louis Tully.

_I should have at least woke her before I left this morning. I guess by the time I get done her today she will probably be with her friends Abby and Jade. Damn, I hate Louis sometimes! It's a Saturday, Halloween, and Ex's big day and here I am doing this stupid ass paper work!_

She told herself as she filed some papers. Just then the office phone rang. "Tully CPA Office, how may we help you?" As she said that she looked at the caller ID, and saw the number that had come up. _Oh,shit what's happened?_ She thought before the caller could respond. "Janine, its Katherine Spengler. I believe you and Egon may have a problem. There is a young girl by the name of Exley here at the firehouse."

As that was said Janine dropped all of the papers she had been holding on to the floor. "Exley is there! Why is she there? Katherine, what all has she said?" There was a slight pause before the caller spoke back. "Janine, she came here asking questions. She's talked to all of the guys, and is now in the basement talking to Egon. They all know she's your daughter. She came looking for anyone who could tell her who her father is. Sweetheart, I think it's time to come clean with her."

Once Katherine had said that Janine had to sit down. "Thank you Katherine for letting me know. I think you're right about the talk. I'll talk to her in a little while. Oh, and could you tell Egon that I'm sorry. Again thank you so much. Good bye." Janine hung up the phone, and put her head in her hands.

_Oh, God what have I done. She's going to hate me for this._ She thought to herself as Louis walked out of his office. "Janine, have you seen my keys? I know you're going to meet Ex in a little bit... Janine, are you okay? Hey, what's the problem?" Louis walked up to her, and he could tell something was bothering her badly.

He stood in front of her as she looked up at him. "I haven't seen your keys Louis. Check your damn pocket. Look I have to go met up with Exley. I have a problem to take care of that well... it could cause a bigger problem. Bye, Louis see you later." She grabbed her stuff, and left Louis standing there starring at the door as she walked out.

_I swear that child is going to be the death of me one day. You would think that the brains she got from him that she would use them more. What the hell am I going to tell her when I get to the park? _She went over things left and right as she walked to Central Park where she was to meet her daughter for lunch.

As she got to the park the last thing that went through her head as she saw her daughter sitting at the fountain was, _God now they will all know. How do I explain all of this to her and to the men that I considered brother for so long. This should have never happened._

There was this big red steal unit with lights that slashed and a small lab. He pulled up two chairs, and told me to have a seat. _I sat down and I don't know who was more nervous. _We had sat there a minute or two in silence just looking around.

"So... you just turned 16 I bet Janine is so proud of you. She told me once that she hoped that one day that she would have kids. Your mother is a very special woman. You know you look a lot like her. I can tell that you're just as determined as she always was. From what you've said she never told you anything about your father?"

As he said that I watched him closely. When he talks he does this raised eyebrow thing that my Mom says I do a lot. That's when I decided to get right to the point. "Egon, do you know who my father is? I graduate this year, and I would really like to find him so I can try to get him to be there. I'm tired of people asking 'So where's your Dad?' I've asked Mom so many times, but every time I do all it does is hurt her. I can tell that she cared deeply for him, but I just want to know what happened to make them go their separate ways. I've begged everybody I know for information, but no one will tell me anything. I'm not a kid anymore, and I have a right to know."

As I said that he reached, and touched my hand. "Exley, where is your mother today? I want to answer your questions, but I would like her to be there when I do." I looked at my watch, and noticed that it was getting close to 12 which meant I was to meet her in Central Park near the fountain.

"Well, I'm to meet her at the fountain in Central Park at 12, and go to lunch with her. I told her I was going to the library this morning. Man is she going to be pissed at me." Egon then grabbed my hand pulling me up, and told me that he would go with me to meet her there. We got a cab, and left the old firehouse going to the park. When we got there we were a little early so we sat there and waited.

The Talk #1

At 12:05 pm I saw my Mom walking toward me. Egon had walked to a nearby tree so that he didn't statelier her right off the bat. When she got to me I could tell that her eyes were red. "Hey, sweetheart how's the birthday girl? I would have been here sooner, but Louis couldn't find his office keys so I had to help him. Poor man would lose his head if it wasn't attached. Nana called and said that she left you a message on your phone, but you never called her back."

At that moment I heard this. "Hello, Janine. It's been a long time. Almost 17 years. I think we have some questions to answer for Exley." I thought my Mom was going to faint right then, but she kept her cool.

"Good to see you Egon. The boys doing okay? I always wondered when Ex would go looking. I do believe we have a lot of questions to answer." My Mom suggested that we all go back to the apartment, and have a long talk. When we got there we sat at the kitchen table, and my Mom was the first to speak.

"Exley, before you were born I worked for the Ghostbusters. I was happy there they were my other family. Ray, Winston, and even Peter were like brothers to me all but Egon. We had a strange relationship. We dated each other off and on for over five years. In 92 he asked me to marry him. I was so happy. Then on New Year's Eve I found out that I was pregnant with you which made me even happier until New Year's Day when everything went to hell..."

"They had got a call early that morning to go, and catch a demon. That night was when I was going to tell Egon that I was pregnant with his child. The whole day they were swamped by calls. Then around four that afternoon they came back to the firehouse to recharge the equipment when I heard Ray and Egon talking..."

"I heard Ray tell Egon that he guessed since we were getting married that there would be little Spengler's running around the firehouse sometime in the future. The thought of that made me smile until Egon spoke up, and made the comment that it wasn't a place for kids. That he would have to give it all up so that the child wouldn't be in danger all the time. Once I heard that I couldn't tell him that I was pregnant. I knew that being a Ghostbuster was what he loved. I always thought that he would be resentful of the whole deal..."

"It tore me a part. I loved him so much that all I wanted was for him to be happy. When they all left to go on the next call I wrote a note telling them that I quit, I then went and put my engagement ring on Egon's pillow. I left and never looked back. I called a few times and talked to Katherine just to make sure that they were all okay. Then when you started school I finally called Egon, and told him about you..."

"We meet soon after that, and while you were at school I took him to the apartment. I showed him all of your pictures, science awards, just everything about you. Every year after that I would send him one of your school pictures, and copies of your awards. I never wanted to keep it from you who your father was, but there wasn't much of a choice. I'm sorry Exley."

As my Mom said that she cried, and I watched as Egon put his arm around her to comfort her. By then I was so mad I couldn't see straight. "So it never crossed your mind as I got older that I might need to know. I mean Hell he's a Ghostbuster! I had a right to know! All the times that my friends said something about their fathers, and all I could do was just sit there. So how many people knew who my father was that never told me? Then here it is you say that Egon knew that he was my father, and why didn't you come to me and tell me? Man does this birthday suck! I'm going out I'll be back later!"

The door slammed and Exley stormed out. Janine sat there as the tears flowed down her face. With one arm around Janine, Egon took off his glasses with the other laying them on the table. _What had they all done? Why did this have to happen like this? _Egon wiped his face as he realized that he was crying.

He stood up, and walked around the table. "We need to go after her. She's upset, and doesn't need to be walking around the city like this. I should call the guys, and get them to help us look." He paced around the room with his hands holding his head. Janine then got up going to him to stop him from pacing.

"Give her time. She needs to calm down. This isn't the first time that she's stormed off like this. Ex needs time to think, and she's a big girl Egon she can take care of herself. Look let me leave her a note, and then we'll go talk to the guys. We need to clear this all up for them."

Janine wrote Ex a note, and then they left for the old firehouse. When they arrived the only one there was Katherine. "Janine, it's been so long. You just missed the guys. They just left to go get something to eat. They'll be happy to see you. And you son have some explaining to do!"

One of The Family

I walked out of the apartment, and just kept walking. I didn't know where I was going, and really didn't care. I had walked for over an hour when I went into South Pier Pizza. I went and got a slice and a coke then sat down to eat. I had been there for around 15 minutes when I heard my name being called. I turned around, and there stood Peter, Ray, and Winston.

They walked over, and sat down as Peter looked at me. "So... where did you lose our mad scientist at? Come on Exley we're all family. Katherine told us who you are once you two left. God did it throw us for a loop. I never would have guessed. Well, I had my ideas. We all did, but man we always thought that those two would be together forever."

I looked at Peter, and just rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, well they could have told me sooner. I mean damn he missed 16 years of my life. How do you get that back? I love my Mom, and I guess I'll learn to love him, but right now it just hurts." Right after I said that their radios went off and I heard this.

"Ghostbusters, we've got a call. South Main St. Class 3 free roaming vapor. You better hurry." After I heard that I knew that voice. That's when Ray smiled. "Hey, that was Janine. Does that mean she's back?" As they started to leave Winston turned around and looked at me. "Hey, Exley what you waiting for kid? You're one of us now so come on. What better way to get training then on the job. Let's go!"

I starred at them then got up, and followed them out. I got in the car with them and Peter turned to me. "It's not like Janine can get mad at us for pulling Exley along. If I remember correctly she put on a pack, and busted a few ghost in her time too. Ray, give her one of Spengs' spare jumpsuits to put on. I would hate for the rookie here to mess up her clothes on her first bust."

Ray handed me the jumpsuit, and I put it on over my clothes while Winston drove to the bust. When we got there I stared out the window. "So... what am I doing here again? There's no way I can catch a ghost." Right as we got there the radio came on, and I heard this. "Guys, its Egon do you need my help? I have a problem here at the moment." That's when Winston got on the radio.

"You're okay Egon we have the rookie with us. We should be fine." After that it took us a good two hours before we caught the ghost, and the funny thing was I'm the one who trapped it. Once we put everything back in the car, and I was really dreading the drive back to the firehouse. On the way Ray spoke up, and turned to me.

"That was a pretty good job Exley. We'll have to order you a jumpsuit of your own. So pick some colors for it. But do we put Melnitz or do we put Spengler on it?" When he said that his face got a little red.

"Don't worry about it Ray because I really don't know. I kind of ran out on them before we really got to talk about anything. I guess that was pretty stupid of me. I heard my Mom's side of the story, but I didn't hear his. I do know that he knew about me way before today. He and Mom met years back, and after that she sent him pictures. I also know that she quit the Ghostbusters because she was pregnant with me, and she had over heard something that Egon had said to you Ray on New Year's Day. Mom over heard Egon tell Ray that if they had kids that he would have to give it all up because it would be too dangerous..."

"My Mom couldn't let that happen so she left. She left the love of her life for me. I think I'm the fool in all of this. I'm not mad at my Mom, but they really should have sat down and talked about it. Maybe if they would have I wouldn't have lived 16 years of my life without a father. I guess I need to sit down with both of them and talk it all through now. Thanks guys for helping me see through all of the darkness. Oh... and Ray I think I'll have to pick midnight blue, and orange trim for the jumpsuit. Now on the name you can ask my father that one."

The Talk #2

We pulled up at the old firehouse, and Winston backed the car in. The guys got out first, and then I did. The only person besides the guys I saw was Katherine my new grandmother. I heard her tell Peter that my parents were upstairs. I looked up, and then the guys said they would go with me to talk to them. I still had on the jumpsuit, and I saw Katherine wipe a tear from her face.

As we went up the stairs Peter and Ray were in front of me with Winston right behind me. Once we got up the stairs I heard Egon say this. "Where's the rookie at? Let me guess he couldn't cut it." At that moment I stepped between Ray and Peter, and looked my so called father right in the eyes. When he saw me his mouth dropped open, and just hung there.

That's when my Mom got right in front of us. "Ex, you went with the guys. Dr. Venkman how could you let my little girl go and do this? Ray, Winston what were you thinking?" I looked at here and my eyes got wide.

"Don't be mad at them I could have just as well told them that I wouldn't go, but I didn't. I went with them because I really wanted to understand what my father does. Look I'm fine nothing happened to me so just drop it. I want to talk to you and Egon though, and I really want the guys to be here so that they can understand it all too. I mean I think I understand Mom's point on it all, but I want to know why if you Egon knew about me then why didn't you want to get involved in my life after you found out. Were you ashamed of me or something? I just don't understand why."

After I said that I watched as he took off his glasses and cleaned them. I could see his blue eyes which are the same color as mine. He slowly put his glasses back on, and looked me dead in the eye.

"Exley, I'm so sorry. I know I could never say it enough, but at that moment we were about to face a demigod who had already threatened all of us with our lives, and I was so scared that if he knew that he would come after you and Janine. When we were about to trap him he told me that he knew my secret, and that soon others would know and come to handle it. I was scared... and I didn't know what to do."

"I wanted to see you, meet you, and be a part of your life... but I was scared that if I did that I wouldn't be able to protect you. If I couldn't protect you then you would get hurt. There had been so many times that I couldn't protect Janine, and I felt like I was going to die. I didn't want that with you too. Now here you are in this old firehouse with a jumpsuit on, and from what I understand you just caught your very first ghost. I know not that I was wrong to stay away from you. I just hope that you can forgive me. That you will let me be a part of your life now. I do want you to know that I do love you Exley I have since Janine told me about you."

Once he said that I looked at him, and he had a tear running down his face. I stood there a minute until Ray patted my back, and pushed me toward my father. "So... do I call you Dad or Egon?" With that said he walked to me, and put his arms around me. "You can call me whatever you want just let me be there for you." At that moment my flood gates opened, and I cried into my father's shoulder.

Then Peter cleared his throat. "Does this mean that we're a happy family again, and that I get to make Janine's life hell? We could really use a spunky red-head for a secretary again. The last 16 years has been boring me no offense to Egon's Mom Katherine, but we could use you back here Janine. Maybe we could pay you this time that is until you and Egon tie the knot, and you are one of the partners to Ghostbusters Inc. We have five different units around the world now. The UK, Canada, LA, Chicago, and Cleveland."

After that we all sat down until Katherine came up. "Is it safe to come up here now? I would like to get to really meet my granddaughter. Oh, and boys you have a call in the So Ho District. And by the way Slimer is waiting at the fire pole to come up here. I think he's a little confused."

Slimer

After she said that I looked at my Mom and raised my eyebrow. "Who is Slimer? Is he like a pet dog or something?" Winston laughed and shook his head. "No, he's a pet but not one you would think of, he's a ghost. Hey, Slimer you can come up just don't scare Exley. She's the one who looks like a female version of Egon."

Right after he said that this green potato shaped slimy thing came up the pole yelling. "Janine! Janine! You home! Slimer missed you!" The green spud flew straight for my Mom yelling. The thing could talk even though it sounded like a two year old. As it flew at Mom it stopped when it saw me. The thing came right to my face, and just floated there. It looked at me then at everybody else.

I held out my hand, and it grabbed it leaving this nasty slime on my hand. I looked at my hand and shook my head. "Slimer, I'm Exley or you can call me Ex. Janine is my Mom, and Egon is my Dad. It's nice to meet you maybe we can become friends." I watched as Slimer looked at my Mom and Egon then back at me. The ugly green ghost smiled, and spun in the air.

"Slimer knows Ex. Saw her as a little person in hospital. No Egon there. All alone. Janine cry and cry. Slimer watched after Ex. Keep bad ghost from her. Made promise to baby. Never let anything hurt baby. Ex big girl now. Grow up. Slimer knew long time." As the green ghost said that I started to remember what I always thought was dreams now I know were real.

That's when Egon turned to Slimer. "Slimer, you always knew about Exley, and you never told anyone? And you watched over her. Thank you Slimer for that I owe you my life. You did what I couldn't do." That's when Winston spoke up. "Guys, I think we have a call to go on. Egon, we'll take it. You spend some time with your family."

With that said the guys left, and I finally got to really talk to my grandmother. Come to find out as soon as she saw me she knew that I was Egon's daughter. I also found out that my mom, and Egon still love each other very much. I was finally showed all around the firehouse, and all of the equipment.

The Birthday

As we all talked my Dad came over to me. "So... Exley today is your birthday what do you want to do?" I sat there for a moment thinking. "I think I would like to go on the next call that you get. I mean it is the family business, and I am part of this family so that's what I want to do." I could tell by the look on his face that he was worried about me going on a call with them, but then he looked at my Mom, and she said okay.

About an hour later the guys got back from their call, and we all sat there talking. We had been talking for a while when a call came in. That's when Peter jumped up. "Let's roll guys. Remember it is Halloween one of our busy days of the year. Exley, were going to do it like we did before. So everyone in the car."

We all got in, and I could hear me Mom telling us to be careful. On our way to the call Egon was telling me how to use this thing called a PKE meter which pretty much tells you how strong a ghost is. When we got to the call I looked at my meter and my eyes got big. "So... how bad is a Class 7? Something tells me it's not a good thing."

After I said that Ray pulled his PKE meter out and took a reading. "She's right it's a Class 7 returning vapor. Well, Ex get ready to really see what it's like. This one could take a while. I hope no one had plans tonight." I looked around at the guys and wrinkled my face. "Shit! There go my plans." Egon looked at me, and shook his head.

We all split up, and I got stuck with Peter and Egon. I wanted to make my Dad proud of me, and I was so scared that I would screw it all up. We ran around for over two hours trying to catch the stupid ass ghost. At one point I got slimed, and I screamed out. "That SOB just slimed me! Oh, it is so personal now!"

When I said that Peter looked at me and smiled. "Welcome to the family kid." I just rolled my eyes at him. Finally after an hour we caught the dumb ass ghost. As we walked back to the Ecto-1 I felt like shit. I got in the car and closed my eyes until I heard this. "Exley, we need to work on you word phrases. You're only 16 you shouldn't use words like that."

As I heard Egon say that I heard Winston laugh. "Hey, you can't blame her too much. Remember who her mother is. I've heard worse come out of Janine's mouth. And a lot of it was directed toward Peter. You did a good job Ex. This was a tough one. Your second bust, and it's a Class 7."

I looked around and I was a little surprised. "Sorry, Dad old habits die hard. And Winston trust me I've heard worst come from my Mom's mouth. Most of it toward Louis. Or as I always called him Doo Doo Head. Man you should have seen what happened to him when he asked Mom out a few months ago. I thought I had heard every cuss word until that night. Then when he said something to her about not being brainy enough for her she decked him. Left the poor man lying on the floor of the office. I can't say to much though I got suspended last year for a week because I beat up the quarter back of the football team. He grabbed my butt, and jumped on him. Man did I get into trouble for that. I lost my scholarship to Harvard because of it. Of course Mom was pissed, it was a full ride to Harvard. Then I got accepted into MIT, and that made it a little better. Now Mom is on me to hurry up, and pick one of the schools I've been accepted to. I just don't know where I want to go, or even what I want to study. I love science, but I also love math and history. So... I guess I'll decide in the next few months since graduation is in May."

After I said that Ray looked at me. "You know me and your father went to MIT then to Columbia here in New York. But man you lost a full ride to Harvard. No wonder she was mad. Egon has a PHD in Physics." We all talked about college until we got back to the firehouse. As we pulled in my call went off, and it was my friend Jade.

I had forgotten I was to meet her and Abby at a rave tonight. "Hey, Jade I can't make it. I've got plans with my Dad and Mom. I'll tell you later. Okay. C-ya." I hung up the phone, and walked to the containment unit with the guys. I was showed how to clean the trap then we went upstairs. When we got upstairs my Mom and Katherine were talking about me.

I heard Mom tell her that I was a lot like Egon. But that I do have a feisty side about me too. As soon as Mom saw me she laughed. "Well, did you have a good time with the guys? You know it's usually Peter that would always come home dripping of slime. Go get in the shower, and get cleaned up. I went home and got you a change of clothes which is on the table. You better hurry before the guys beat you to it."

After she said that I went, and did what she told me to do. Man did the shower feel good. Once I got out of the shower I got dressed, and found everyone sitting at the table talking and laughing. It was the first time in a long time that I could really remember my Mom having a good time. I sat down with everyone else, and then Egon looked at me.

"Hello, Exley I was just telling mother and Janine about the Class 7 that you helped capture tonight. I was telling them that you did it like a champ. She handled it better than the rest of us did the first time we went after a Class 7."

I laughed at that and shook my head. "If you considered doing good getting covered from head to toe in blue slime, and feeling like the floor of a taxi cab. You know I kind of enjoyed catching ghost with the guys. So Mom have you decided yet if you're going to come back to work here? From what I heard today they need someone to control Peter, and keep him in line."

Mom looked at me, and then looked at Peter. Then Peter smiled. "Yeah, Big J what do you say? The whole family might as well work here since we just hired Ex as our new rookie. So come on Janine do it for old time's sake." I watched as my Mom turned and looked at my Dad. All he did was smile at her, and I could tell that her heart just melted when he did that.

She then looked at me and I shook my head yes. "Yeah, Mom who else is going to keep me and Peter in line. I think that might be just a tad bit too much for Dad to handle. Plus if you do I can tell old Doo Doo Head where to go. So... can we do it like it should have been 16 years ago?"

Once I said that my Mom spoke up. "I'll do it on one condition though. If you guys are actually going to let Exley be a Ghostbuster then her school work comes first, and no bust after 11 pm. And Peter you owe me a raise after all these years. Plus Egon has to take me out to dinner tomorrow night. Is that agreed?"

When she said that everybody first looked at Peter and he agreed. Then we all turned toward Egon and he raised an eyebrow. "I think that can most definitely be arranged. Shall I pick you up at 7 pm? Or you know Janine I could run you and Exley to your apartment, and you two could get some stuff and stay here tonight. I seriously doubt the guys would have a problem with it. That way I could get to know my daughter a little better."

At that moment the guys started high fiving each other. My Mom said it was okay, and we went to the apartment to get some clothes. While we were at the apartment I was in in my room throwing stuff into a duffel bag when Egon knocked on the door. I turned around and told him to come in. I showed him around my room, and then he reached in his pocket pulling out a picture in a frame.

"This was taken at Christmas before your Mom left. I thought you should have it. I don't need it any more. Before today I would look at it every day, but now I don't have to. Exley, I don't know what will happen between your mother and me, but I know that I still love her very deeply. I... I just pray that she still loves me."

I took the picture and looked at it. It was of the guys, Egon, and my Mom standing in front of the Christmas tree. You could even see Slimer behind Peter and Egon had his arm around my Mom, and they both looked happy. I looked at my Dad and my eyes started to water.

"Thank you Dad. I love it. You two looked really happy. Dad... have you ever wondered what would have happened if I hadn't got in the way. If Mom hadn't got pregnant with me when she did. I hope that you and Mom can make this really work now." After I said that he hugged me.

"If it hadn't happened the way it did then you wouldn't be here, and then where would we all be. And just maybe I can make it all right this time." I hugged my father again, and then finished getting my stuff together. As I was putting my laptop in its case I heard the door bell. I could hear Mom tell Egon to answer it.

I walked out of my room just in time to see my two best friends start to scream, and I heard Abby say this. "Oh, my God its one of the Ghostbusters! Hey, Ex it's us! Do you know there is a Ghostbuster in your apartment? Ms. J do you have a ghost?" After I heard Abby say that I went to the door, and Egon shot me a look.

"Friends of yours Exley? If you're done I'll go tell Janine." I looked at my Dad and laughed. "Abby, Jade this is Dr. Egon Spengler of the Ghostbusters, and no we don't have a ghost. Dad, these two loud mouths are my best friends Jade the one with brown hair with the blond highlights, and then this is Abby the one with black hair. We grew up together. They live on the floor below us. Jade lives with her older brother because her Dad's in the military and Abby lives with her grandmother. Guys this is my Dad. I found out earlier today."

After the introductions all around my Mom came out of her room with a suitcase and a duffel bag. That's when she saw Abby and Jade. "Hey, girls. Sorry, but Ex can't do anything tonight we have plans. I see that you two have meet Ex's father. Sorry to cut it short but we have to go. Egon, I think we're ready. Oh, Ex don't forget your back pack for school, and if you're taking your skateboard you better get it. Girls, if you need us for anything call the Ghostbusters."

Once she said that I looked at Abs and Jade, and they were shocked. Then Jade laughed. "We came to bring Ex her birthday presents that's all. Ex, you can open them later. Text us later okay. We have to know. See ya Ms. J, and nice to meet you Dr. S. Remember Ex later." They handed me the presents and then left.

We got loaded in the car and Mom turned to Egon. "They are really good girls. They're just teenagers. Most of the time they're at our apartment. I kind of took them in when both of their mothers passed away. They were in a car accident on the bridge when the girls were just two. It would have been me too if it hadn't been for all three getting chicken pox, and then them giving it to me. Jade lives with her brother Benny who goes to college while their father is overseas in Iraq in the war. Then there's always happy hyper Abby who lives with her grandmother who is deft. Trust me we learned fast how to use ASL. But they are really good girls. So should we grab some pizza, and head back to the firehouse?"

That's when my Dad reached and grabbed my Mom's hand. "That sounds good. I know the place, and then after we eat Exley can open her presents. Exley, what do you eat on your pizza?" At that my Mom laughed. "Just get a large for you and her to eat because she eats hers the same way. She has since she was five."

They both laughed, and then we went to West Pier Pizza. There we ended up ordering 10 pizzas. While we were waiting Egon called to tell the guys we were getting pizza. I went back out to the car and went ahead and opened my presents from Abby and Jade. I opened Jade's first which ended up being some new wheels for my skateboard, and Abby had got me some new ear buds for my iPod.

I sent them a text telling them thank you, and went back inside. When I walked in I saw my Mom and Dad sitting there really close talking, but once they saw me they got quiet quick. We finally got the pizza, and left headed for the firehouse. We pulled in and Mom got the pizzas while Dad got her bags. I grabbed my stuff, and followed them upstairs.

Once we got upstairs Mom told me to put my stuff in the rec room. I walked in there, and the lights were off. I dropped my stuff, and went to turn around when I heard, "Happy Birthday!", and the lights came back on. I turned to see the guys, Slimer, Katherine, Nana, and Poppie standing there. Then I felt my Mom and Dad's hands on my shoulder.

Then I heard Ray say this. "You didn't think we wouldn't do something for your birthday now did you? We all love you Ex you're apart of this family now. We have a lot of birthdays to catch up on. Now let's eat. There's pizza, cake, candy, whatever you want."

After he said that I smiled at them all. Winston then came up to me and smiled. "We're glad you're finally here kid." I told him thanks. Then I watched as my Dad walked over, and talked to my grandparents. Everybody ate and enjoyed themselves. I even bribed Slimer with a hunk of cake if he would go and slime Peter one good time.

Once I said that he took off after him like a heartbeat. Slimer slimed Peter good then while everyone was laughing I heard this from Peter. "OKAY, WHO GOT HIM TO DO THAT! JANINE! NO WAIT EXLEY!" When I heard that I looked at everybody, and then ran to my skateboard jumping on it. I went as fast as I could to the fire pole picked up my board, and slid down the pole.

"Exley, I'm going to get you for this! Damn how does she go so fast?" I could hear it come from Peter. I hit the floor on my board and started skating around the garage. After about 10 minutes I saw Peter sit down on the bottom step, and everybody else behind him. I ollied over the desk and came to a stop in front of him.

That's when he laughed. "just wait you have to sleep and I'll get you then. Now would you like your presents or should I give them to Slimer?" I got off my board, and raised an eyebrow at him then told him that I was sorry. We all went back upstairs, and I got to open all of my presents. I wasn't expecting anything from Katherine, the guys, or Egon but they had all got me something.

Nana and Poppie had got me a new skateboard deck, but that was because I had showed them the one I wanted weeks ago. (It just happened to be the Speed Demon Rasta Frog board.) Then there was Grandmother Katherine's gift which was a gift certificate to the mall. And then there was the guys gift. I was a little scared to open it to start with, but man was it nice.

They had got me a PSP plus around 10 different games to go with it. Man was it cool. After that it was time for my Mom's gifts which were pretty much the usual clothes, books, and a couple of gift cards. Once I had opened all of hers my Dad came up to me.

"Well, I guess that leaves just me then. I'll go ahead and tell you that mine is nothing as good as what everybody else has gave you, but I hope you like it just the same. It may be in the brown envelope in front of you, but there are a few hidden around the firehouse which you will have tomorrow to find. I'm glad you are here Exley. I hope that I can make you proud to call me your father."

As everyone talked and ate Egon slowly slipped out of the room. He walked back to his lab, and opened the locked box again that he had opened earlier. _I never thought that I would get to give these to her. I hope that she will be okay with this. _He opened the box and pulled out a large brown envelope that he had in the box for a while.

He stood there and looked at the papers inside of the envelope, and signed one of the papers. As he sat the pen down on the desk he could see a smaller hand reach for the pen. He turned to see Janine standing beside him.

"If you'll show me where I need to sign I'll go ahead and do it. I knew you were up to something when I saw you sneak off." he showed her where to sign and she signed her name on the line. As he was putting the papers back in the envelope Janine leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Janine. Now I just hope that they don't get thrown back in my face."

He put the box back, and Janine walked out of the room. He picked up the envelope, and then remembered the presents that he had got for Exley after he had talked to Janine on the phone the other night. _I hope she will like everything. I just wish that we could have spent so many other birthdays together. We should have been a family so long ago. From the time I found out I have sent things for every holiday and birthday. Finally I can do it in person._

Finally after all the years of never thinking that he would really be happy he was. He had a real loving family that he hoped that he could make happy. His father had always told him to stick to science that science would be all that he needed in his life, but now he knew that was a lie.

_I will do better than my father ever did. I will love my family, and do everything that I can to always make them happy. We may not be a true family all by blood, but no matter what we are a family. I just pray that I can do everything right by Janine and Exley. _He thought to his self as he walked out of the lab headed back to where everyone was at.

I picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside were a bunch of papers. The first paper had the no ghost logo on it, and it was a letter stating that I was given 10% of the stock holdings in Ghostbusters Inc. Next was a paper that said that I was given a full ride to Columbia University. Then the last papers were legal papers for Egon to be put on my birth certificate as my biological father, and to have my last name changed to Spengler.

I looked at the papers, and my Mom had signed it and so had Egon. All that was left was for me to sign it. I didn't even look at everyone else I just reached in my pocket, and pulled out a pen then signed. Once I signed the paper I looked at Egon, and he had a tear going down his face, and man Mom was just sobbing.

I stood up and walked over to them, and hugged them both. "This is the best birthday ever. I got all that I've been wanting for years. Thank you Dad. I guess now we know what name to put on my jumpsuit. It looks like it will say 'Spengler' too. Thanks everybody for everything that you have all done."

After I said that we all had a good time. Peter kept trying to get me back for getting Slimer to slime him, but he kept failing. Around 11 pm my grandparents all left which only left me, Mom, Dad, and the guys. Me, Ray, and Winston took turns playing my PSP which was pretty fun. We watched Peter make a fool out of his self trying to ride my skateboard. Then I guess it was around 1 am when I finally passed out on the sofa in the rec room reading Darwin's book 'The Origin of Species'.

_This is all a little different here at the old firehouse. I have to admit that my_ _father is trying hard to make up for everything that has happened. I just hope that I can make him proud to call me his daughter. Things are changing faster than I ever thought that they would._

_I now have more family than I thought that I ever would have. In this one day I have seen things that I never thought that I would plus I've done things that I didn't think were possible. I just don't know how long all of this happiness will last. I know that my parents still love each other, but they are both very stubborn people._

_I can't forget my new grandmother, and the men that I will call my uncles. Man Peter, Ray, and Winston are some strange people. They all seem to have always cared for my Mom. Now, I just wonder how long we will stay here. I want to spend time with my father, but I don't want to just up and leave my Mom. It's been just me and her for so long._

_I guess the only thing I can do is wait and see. This is all happening so fast. Now, I juts have to hope that I don't go and screw any of this up. I want my Mom to really be happy for once. Oh, well only time can tell how all of this will work out in the long run. But now it's time for me to get some damn rest._

**Chapter 2: The New Life**

Staying at the Firehouse

Around 8 am I woke up by the sound of the alarm going off and Peter screaming this. "Come on kid we've got a call! Let's roll!" I got up and followed them down the pole to the garage. Once in the garage I could see my Mom at the desk. That's when Winston stopped me. "Your gear is in your locker. Get suited up so we can roll. It's going to be a long day."

I walked over to the lockers, and there stood one that said 'Exley Spengler'. I opened the locker and there was a dark blue jumpsuit with orange trim. The name tag on it said 'E. Spengler'. On the bottom of the locker was a pair of new black military boots. I grabbed the jumpsuit and boots, and put them on then got the utility belt on.

After I had suited up I noticed in the back of the locker a PKE meter with a bow on it. I grabbed it as my Dad walked up to me, and patted me on the shoulder. "That meter is yours. I suggest you keep it with you at all times. Now we better hurry or the guys will start yelling." I followed my Dad to Ecto and we got in.

As we were leaving I could hear my Mom say this. "Please be careful! Come back in one piece please!" We drove to the bust which took no time at all. At least I didn't get slimed this time. Back at the firehouse we pulled in and it was only 10 am. I went with Ray down to the containment unit to put the ghost in the unit when he laughed.

"Hey, Ex I think Egon hid one of your presents down here. It's over on the work bench." I walked over to the work bench, and there was a box wrapped in wrapping paper. I unwrapped the box, and I could see what it was. It was a new Archos 9 PC tablet. I picked up the box, and ran up the stairs to find my Dad. It didn't take long though.

He was at my Mom's desk talking to her. I ran up to him throwing my arms around my Dad. "Thank you. I've been wanting one of these since they came out. Man this is great. Thanks so much Dad." As I said that he put his arms around me hugging me. "You're welcome Ex. Now how about we get it all set up for you."

The rest of the day was okay we busted two more ghosts, and me and Dad put programs on my PC tablet all day. My Mom cooked dinner for all of us that night, and I had a report that I had to finish for school. We stayed another night at the old firehouse, and it seems that Mom is falling right back in place to where she had spent so much time.

_I had it all done before this all happened. My physics report was finished all I had to do was print it that is until I found out who my father is. Now, here it is I'm completely redoing my report. My teacher isn't going to like it, but I could really care less. I mean how can I do a report on the most famous physicist, and not put my Dad in it._

_I can hear my teacher now fussing with me if she doesn't call Mom. My Dad is one of the smartest men in the world, and that's not me just saying it because he's my father either. It's a fact that anyone can go and look up._

_The bad thing is that I can't get in an argument with Mrs. Jones, or she will have me sitting in the office quicker than I can count to 10. She really doesn't like me at all. It could have something to do with the fact that I've proved her wrong several times this school year. But I have to put my Dad in the report just the stuff he has come up with for the company is a major thing._

_I mean how many people can come up with the equipment that he has. He could run circles around Mrs. Jones leaving her as confused as a cat with tape on its feet. I know, I've done that one before. The only thing is that I'm not going to tell my Dad that I'm putting him in the report. I will leave it out to see if maybe he will read it._

_I guess I need to get busy with it though or I;ll never have it done. If I don't have it done then it will drop my grade from a 99, and I can't have that at all. I would have a 100 in the damn class if Mrs. Jones didn't dislike me as much as she does. So I better get started._

School With a Dad

The next morning when I got up I went to put my stuff in my bag when I noticed my report was covered in slime. When I saw it I screamed for Slimer. "Slimer! Why in the name of all dimensions did you have to slime my report? You better be glad that I saved it! You'll pay for it this afternoon! Now I'm going to be late!"

I ran and printed another copy of my report then went to find my Mom. "Mom, can you give me a ride this morning? Slimer slimed my report, and now I'm running late." My Mom laughed and then Winston came up to me. "I'll give you an ride Ex. You go to PS 152 right. It's on the way to pick up some parts for your father. Come on if we hurry we won't get stuck in traffic."

I told my Mom bye, and ran up to get my stuff. As I was about to hit the fire pole I heard this. "Hey, slow down unless Slimer is after you." I turned around, and my Dad and Ray were coming from the lab. "Sorry can't slow down. I'm late for school." I told them that as I grabbed for the pole.

I slid down to the garage, and that's when I realized my Dad was behind me on the pole. "Exley, have a good day. Good job on the report. See you this afternoon. Remember fusion." I ran up and hugged him then left with Winston. On the way to school Winston looked over at me.

"You know I haven't seen Egon this happy in a long time. I think it was a good thing that you came to the firehouse the other day. I heard Peter last night ask him if he was going to pop the question to Janine again, and he told Peter that he wanted to. I think he's scared to though." After he said that I smiled at him.

"Well, I know Mom still loves him. I wish he would. Thanks for giving me a ride." We pulled up outside of my school, and heads turned. Then Abby and Jade ran up to the car. "Bye Winston. See you this afternoon after school." I swear as Winston pulled off I was ganged on by Abby and Jade.

They asked a hundred questions. I had to tell them what happened the whole weekend. By the time lunch came I think the whole school knew who my father was. When I got in 8th period which is my physics class I was ready to turn in my report. I had to write a report on the great physicist, and at the end of the report I had also put my Dad in the report.

I watched my teacher's face as she read the report. I think she got a little confused. When class was over I was told to stay. "Exley, is it true that Dr. Spengler is your father? Because if it's not then I will have to give you a B- on your report. Otherwise if it's true you will receive an A+."

I wanted to yell at my teacher, but I knew I couldn't. "Mrs. Jones, I can have proof for you in 15 minutes just let me make a phone call." I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and called the firehouse. "Ghostbusters what do ya want?", my Mom said. "Mom, hey are the guys there?" "Yeah, Ex why what's the problem?" "Can you ask Dad to come to the school to Mrs. Jones' room? Physics. It's nothing major," I told her.

"Sure sweetheart he'll be right there," as she said that I heard the alarm sound, and she hung up the phone. 20 minutes later there was a knock on the door, and in walked my Dad, Ray, Peter, and Winston. My Dad walked right up to her desk and then looked over at me.

"Mrs. Jones, I presume. My name is Dr. Egon Spengler. What seems to be the problem?" My teacher went all red. "I'm sorry Dr. Spengler. I was just trying to verify what Exley had put in her report about you being her father. I am sorry that I doubted her. Please forgive me. Exley, A+ on the report. You can go. Again I'm sorry."

After she said that I picked up my back pack, and walked out with my Dad and the guys. When we got to Ecto I started laughing. They all turned and looked at me. They Ray shot me a look. "Okay, what's so funny?" I laughed some more the wiped my eyes.

"That woman was about to give me a B- because I put Dad as one of the great physicist in my report, and because I put that he is my father. That woman only knows what she learned in her own physics classes in high school. Dad could run laps around her. I've proved her wrong so many times this year that she just has it out for me. So it's just funny. Mom can't stand the woman. I can have every answer right on a test, and she won't give me a 100% she only gives me a 99%. I just like making her sweat."

We all got in the car, and started to the firehouse. On the way Peter started laughing. "Man you got your father's brains, but man did you get your mother's attitude. What a combination?" When he said that we all laughed. Once we got back to the firehouse my Mom stopped us as we got out of the car.

"I take it that old Mrs. Jones didn't believe you. I swear that woman has a broom up her ass. Well at least you didn't get sent to the office this time. You think she would give you a break since you have a 99 in her class. Oh, well now Egon knows what I go through sometimes." I just shook my head at my Mom.

I went on up to the rec room, and started what homework I have so that if we got a call I would have it done. Once I had got my homework done I went down to the garage to see Mom. I could tell by the look on her face that she was on the phone with Nana. I sat down in front of her desk, and waited for her to get off the phone.

Date Night

when she got off the phone I laughed. "So... what's the game plane tonight? Are we staying here or going to the apartment because I need some more clothes for tomorrow if we're staying here." After I said that she looked at me and shook her head.

"Well, since you put it that way I have a date with your father, and you're going to stay with the guys. When we get back I'll bring you some clothes. Just don't give them to hard of a time, and no pizza for dinner. If they get a call and it's under a Class 5 then you can go. Anything over that then you stay with Slimer. Is that understood?"

I rolled my eyes at that and just shook my head. "Okay, I promise to be good. Do you think I could go to the mall or am I stuck here? Oh, and Mom I hope you and Dad have a good time." I was still with Mom talking around 6 pm when my Dad walked down wearing a suit and tie. He walked up to us and smiled.

"Exley, the guys are upstairs and I think Ray has ordered Chinese for dinner. Don't give Peter to hard of a time. I told them that you could go to the mall after dinner and then bed by 11. Janine, if you're ready we better get going." They both said bye and then they left. I went upstairs and found the guys watching TV.

I sat down with them until the food came. We were eating when Peter spoke up. "So Exley your Dad said you could go to the mall after dinner, but do you mind if we tag along?" I told Peter that I didn't care. After we had all ate we left for the mall. With Ray and Peter it was like having two little kids tagging along.

Poor Winston got the worst part of it. By the time we were done it was almost 10 pm. On the ride home Ray turned to me. "I hope the odd couple has a good night. I think everybody wants this to work for them. Let's pray that Egon doesn't stick his foot in his mouth this time. Ex, you get the shower when we get there since you have to get to sleep by 11."

We pulled into the old firehouse and we all got out. I was headed upstairs when I noticed my skateboard was covered in green slime. That's when Winston started laughing. "It looks like Slimer tried to ride your board. I feel sorry for him when you're done with him." At that same moment Slimer came down from the 2nd floor.

When I saw him I went after him. I was headed up the stairs when I tripped over my own damn shoe lace. I put my left hand down to catch myself which was a mistake because when I did I heard my wrist snap. Man did it hurt. "Hey, guys can I get some help! I think I just broke my wrist."

When I said that Ray and Winston got to me first. Ray knelt down next to me and started looking at my wrist. "Peter, call Egon's cell and tell him we're headed to the hospital. Exley has broken her wrist. Man this isn't going to be good." Winston put a splint on my wrist, and the we went to the car. Once we were in the car Peter turned around.

"I've tried his cell and it went to voice mail. I called the restaurant, and the guy said they had already left. So I out a note on Janine's desk. They'll find it when they get back. We better go." On the way to the hospital every little bump hurt. When we got to the ER they took me on back to have my wrist X-rayed.

_Oh, man I have really screwed up this time. My parents go on a date since my Dad has came into my life, and I go and break my damn wrist. I am such a klutz. How could I go and fuck this all up? Man is Mom going to be pissy. Not to mention what my Dad is going to think of me because of this. I could trap Slimer myself right now._

_This just sucks big time. Here I am now sitting at the hospital with the guys when I should be at the firehouse in the shower getting ready to go to sleep. Plus I should be waiting to hear from my Mom on how her date went with Dad. God does this hurt like hell. This day has went to hell quick._

They allowed Peter to go back with me, and while we were waiting on the doctor after they had X-rayed my wrist I looked over at Peter. "Man this makes the 2nd time I've broken my left wrist. The first time I was six and Mom caught me jumping on the bed. Well, I got scared and went to jump off and landed on it. This just sucks. What do you think Dad will say? I mean I tripped. Damn I'm in for it."

After I said that Peter laughed. "Ex, don't worry about it. Look it was an accident. Things like this happen. I'm just surprised that Egon turned off his phone. I wouldn't doubt it if we got back before they do." Once he finished saying that the doctor walked in to set my wrist, and to put a cast on it.

They had left the old firehouse to go on their first date in almost 17 years, and they were both nervous. They had taken Egon's car, and as he drove to their favorite restaurant he couldn't help but to keep glancing over at Janine. _God I hope I don't screw this up. Not only will she kill me, but so will the guys and Exley. I have to make everything right between us so that I can feel like I use to all those years ago._

He thought to his self as he drove. Janine sat in the passenger seat doing the same thing as Egon was, just trying to catch looks without being caught. _He still looks as good as he did back when I first started working for the company. I was a fool for just up and leaving that day, and not hearing him out. So much could have been different. Now here it is it took Exley to really get us back to this. One day I will have to thank her for this._

Janine kept running the same thing over and over in her mind. They pulled up in front of the restaurant in Egon's BMW and the valet ran to the car. Egon helped Janine out, and she wrapped her arm around his as they walked into the restaurant. As they were being seated in a private corner of the room Egon couldn't help but to smile.

"I hope you still like this place Janine. I haven't been here since the last time we came." Janine looked across the table at Egon, and closed her eyes. "Egon, do you remember the first time that we came here?" Egon reached across the table, and grabbed her hand then laughed. "How could I forget? We had been working a case for 48 hours, and we had made you stay at the firehouse the whole time because the phones were ringing off the hook. If I remember correctly you had told me once we finished the bust that we owed you a dinner out. And the best thing was that the guys had nominated me to take you. So we let Peter make the reservations, and he made them for here. If memory serves me right we started coming here at least once a month."

Janine started laughing so hard that she couldn't hold it all in. "I had forgotten all about that part. That was so long ago. That was back in what 86. Man it's been a long time. I went through a lot with you guys over the years. There was Gozer, Vigo, the Boogie Man, and I don't even won't to think about all the others. I can't tell you how many people told me I should quit."

Egon then released her hand, and hung his head. He knew that it was his fault that she had quit in 93, and it was his fault that she wasn't his wife. "But you didn't quit not until I did the worst thing I could have done. For months I ran that day over and over in my head trying to figure out why you had left. Even Peter was stumped on why you left until one night it hit me. I remembered what I had said to Ray about having kids, but I still couldn't understand it. We had never really talked about having kids, and well I guess I never thought that you would want them. The last thing I wanted was to be like my father was. I'm sorry Janine for everything. Then one night I had been up late working in the lab when it hit me that the reason you left could have been because you were carrying my child. For that whole first year I tried to find you. I even hired a private detective, but he couldn't even find you."

Egon raised his head, looking at Janine as a tear fell from his face, but he wasn't the only one. Janine sat there with tears running down her face. "Janine, I should have been there for you and Exley. I always thought that Winston knew what had happened that day, or at least had an idea that there was more to it. I guess it was right around the time Exley was born that I had got hurt on a bust, and from what Winston has told me I was saying something about my child. He never said anything to anybody about it though. I've missed you so much Janine that I have felt like I had died inside. I love you so much still that I know that I will never be able to show you completely."

Janine wiped her eyes, and then closed them. _I don't know if I can do this again. I love him still, but this is all happening so fast. I don't know what to do. _She thought to herself as she sat there. "Egon, it's like Exley said we should have talked about all of this. I shouldn't have just left. We were engaged, and I just ran. You're not the only one at fault with this I am too. I'm sorry Egon. I wish I could go back and change all of it, but I can't. Egon, I am willing to give us another try, but I don't want to jump into a relationship. Would you be willing to go slow? I love you too Egon."

Janine looked at Egon as he slowly raised his head to look at her. He smiled at her as his deep blue eyes watered. "Thank you Janine. I swear to you that things will be different this time. And you're right we should take things nice and slow. I love you so much, and I have lost so much time with you and Exley. Speaking of Exley how do you think it's going for them being together? I have a feeling that Peter is having a very rough time."

Janine laughed, and just shook her head. "if I know Exley then she is probably getting into some type of trouble. That girl can be a hand full. We may get back and there not be a firehouse there anymore. Oh, God, and they went to the mall. Poor Winston is more than likely going to have one hell of a headache after that."

They both laughed at the thought of their daughter and the guys at the mall together. This would defiantly be one night to go in the record books. For the rest of the time the caught up with each other on what all had been going on for the last 17 years. Finally before long they found their selves on the dance floor just enjoying being with each other just like it use to be so long ago.

At the end of the night when they got back to the firehouse they were a little surprised to see the building was dark. They walked in when Slimer flew down from the ceiling. "Janine, Egon, Ex hurt! Guys take her to get fixed! Left note on desk! Hurt her arm!"

As he said that Janine ran to her desk, and found the note that Peter had left. "Egon, we need to head to the ER now. The guys have taken Exley there. From the note Peter left it looks like she has broken her arm. I swear that child is accident prone."

They both ran to the car, and left for the ER to make sure that their daughter was okay. As they drove Egon flipped a few switches, and emergency lights started to flash along with a siren. "We should be able to get there a little faster with these going. Ray installed them on all of our cars a while back just in case something happened to Ecto. Don't worry Janine I'm sure Ex is fine."

As they arrived at the hospital he parked the car, and they ran in to the ER. Once in the ER they could see Winston and Ray sitting in some chairs. Janine ran up to them, and Ray stopped her before she could say a word. "Slow down Janine. Ex is going to be okay. She broke her wrist on the stairs chasing Slimer. Peter is in there with her now. They are getting ready to set her wrist now."

Before Janine could say anything Egon had started toward a nurse. They all watched as Egon talked to a nurse then they watched as a nurse took him to the back. He followed the nurse to the room where his daughter was at. _I hope I'm doing the right thing by going to her. Maybe I should have let Janine be the one to go back here. I have to do this. I was never there for her, now it's time for me to be the father she needs. _ He thought to his self as he stood at the door.

As the doctor was about to set my wrist there was a knock on the door, and in walked my Dad. When he walked in he looked at me. "I'm sorry to interrupt doctor, but I'm Exley's father and I would like to be here for her. Peter, you can go on out there with the others. I'm here Exley." After he said that Peter left, and the doctor told my Dad to hold me still while he popped it back into place.

My Dad held on to me, and the doctor set my wrist. When he did I screamed, and tears came to my eyes. I wanted to cry, but I didn't want my Dad to see me be so weak. Once they got the cast on we were told we could go. They had put this lime green cast on my wrist, and boy did it hurt. We walked out into the waiting room where the guys and Mom were waiting for me.

When we walked out this is what my Mom said. "So... the same wrist again? The guys told me what happened. Well, at least it wasn't your right hand or you would have trouble writing. Now let's get you home." The ride home was interesting. For some reason I was the butt of all the jokes.

When we got to the firehouse I went to the rec room, and collapsed on the sofa. That's when my Dad came in with some medicine and a pillow for my wrist. He put the pillow under my wrist, and I took the medicine that he gave me. I smiled at my Dad and he smiled back.

"Sorry for breaking my wrist it was stupid. Thank you for being there for me. I tried not to scream. I wanted to be strong for you, but well it hurt too badly. So how did your date got with Mom? I hope my accident didn't make it end early."

After I said that he sat down next to me, and put his arm around me. "Exley, there is nothing to be sorry for it was an accident. Sweetheart I know you were in pain, and I know how it feels to have a bone set. You were okay. You don't have to be strong for me do you hear me? I'm just glad that you're okay. You know Ray fell down the stairs one time, and broke his leg so you see it can happen. And no you didn't interrupt you mother and me. We had just got home, and read Peter's note he had left. But I think the date went pretty good though. Your mother and I did a lot of talking about our relationship. She told me that she wants ta take everything slow. I guess I can understand. Now you need to get some rest it's late. Oh, and Exley no bust for a while. Is that understood? Good night." After he said that he left out of the room. It wasn't long after that, that I was a sleep.

The Hard Choice

When I woke up my cell was going off. I looked at the time on my phone and it said 9:15 am, and I had a text from Abby that said this. "Hey, girl where you at? School started almost an hour ago. I guess you're out catching ghost. Text me later. Abs." Once I read the text I sent her one back that said this.

"Sorry I'm not going to be there. Broke my stupid wrist last night, and in a lot of pain. I fell on some stairs. Text you again later. X" When I had sent her the text I could hear my Mom, Dad, and the guys come up the stairs. Then I heard Winston say this.

"You know if Exley is going to keep staying here then we need to see about turning one of the spare rooms into a bedroom for her. But that also means we need to see about making Janine more comfortable too." After I heard Winston say that this is what I heard my Dad say.

"It's up to Janine on what she wants to do, but you know he has a point. You and Exley have been staying here now since Saturday. I would love for you and Exley to be close. But there is no pressure." At the moment he said that the phone rang, and I could hear my Mom answer the phone. Then I heard this.

"Guys you've got a call. Hudson Bridge something about some trolls. You better hurry that was the Mayor who called." Once she said that it wasn't long until I heard Ecto pull out of the garage. When the guys had left I decided to get up to go find my Mom, but I wasn't going to let her know that I had heard what had been said.

I found her in the kitchen, and when I walked in she looked up and saw me. "Hey, how's the wrist? Your Dad and the guys just left on a call. I thought you might need today to rest your arm." After she said that I grabbed a drink out of the fridge ( a Red Bull of course) and sat down.

"So that must have been Ecto that I heard. My wrist is still a little sore. I guess this puts me out of action for a while. Dad told me last night that I can't go on any calls for a while. It would be hard to hold a proton thrower with only one good hand. Mom, do you think it would be okay if I went to the apartment to get a few things later? It shouldn't take long for me to get what I need."

My Mom looked at me and smiled. "I tell you what we'll do. When the guys get back we'll both go. There are some thing that I need to. Go ahead and get dressed, and as soon as they get back we'll go. Peter can watch the phones while we're gone." Once she said that I went, and got dressed.

Thank God that I keep my shoes loosely tied. The only problem was that I could only put on a T-shirt so I went to my locker to see if my Dad had put me a jacket in there. Sure enough there was a leather bomber jacket with the Ghostbuster logo on it. I pulled it out, and looked at it. I knew it wasn't there the last time I looked in there.

That's when my Mom said this. "Egon had that made for you yesterday. He also had your name put on it. He thought it might come in handy." I put the jacket on, and it fit pretty good. About two hours later they finally got back, and man were they a mess. I was definitely glad that I hadn't gone with them.

Soon after they got there me and Mom left for the apartment. When we got there I went, and started to get some of my stuff together. I had been in my room for about 30 minutes when my Mom came in. She went over to my bed, and sat down.

"Exley, me, Egon, and the guys have been talking and we were talking about how your father wants you to be closer to him. There has been talk about us moving into the firehouse or we can stay here. But either way you need your own room there. I'm not going to keep you from staying with your father. So the choice is going to be yours. If you decided that you would like to stay with Egon then I won't be mad. You need to spend time with him, but I can't make that move right now. I love you and I love Egon, but that's just too much for me right now. You can make your decision when you get ready to. Finish getting your stuff together so we can get back."

After she said that I had to sit down. I didn't know what to say or do. I mean yeah I heard them talking, but I didn't know it was going to be all left up to me. My Mom got up, and left before I even had a chance to say anything. I got the rest of my stuff then we left going back to the firehouse.

_Holly shit, what the hell do they want me to do? I don't know how I can choose between my Mom and my Dad. This just isn't right at all. I love my Mom very much, but I really want to get to know my father at the same time. Man I don't know if I can do this. I want us to be a family not to be split between the two of them._

_I don't understand how they can want me to decide which one to live with. Mom loves him we can all see that, but at the same time I know she can't just move right in to the firehouse. They have really got to work on their communication skills. I can't see myself living with my Mom during the week, and with my father on the weekend._

_This is just soscrewed up. It's too bad that Abby and Jade are at school right now because I could really use someone to talk to about all of this. I could talk to the guys, but I have a feeling that won't really help any. I just have to get away for a while. I have to think about this before my anger takes over me. I need space and time without any of them. Well, here goes nothing._

Making Things Right

When we got back to the firehouse I went, and put my stuff up then grabbed my skateboard and left without telling anyone. I knew I would have hell to pay later, but I had to think. I had thought about going and talking to Nana, but I knew that was no use. I then pulled out my phone, and got Grandmother Katherine's address and headed there.

Her address was in So-Ho so it took me a while to get there. She owns a nice little brown stone there. I walked up, and knocked on the door. When she opened the door I think she was a little surprised to see me. "Exley, sweetheart what are you doing here? Does your father and mother know you're here?"

As she said that she motioned for me to come in. I walked in, and followed her to the kitchen. She handed me a bottle of water and I looked at her. "No, they don;t know I'm here I just had to get away for a while. I guess I should have called, but I didn't know to start with that I was coming here. Please don't call them. I need someone to talk to."

When I said that she told me to sit down. I sat down and took a sip of water. "So what is the problem that made you come here? I won't call them, but if they call here I will have to tell them that you're here. Egon called me this morning and told me about your arm. You know you don't need to be riding that thing with your arm broken. Well... Exley dear what is on your mind?"

I looked at my grandmother, and tears started to fall. I wiped my eyes, and shook my head. "They're making me choose who to live with. I don't know how to do that. I mean I want them to be back together. I've enjoyed the last few days of being a real family that I don't want to pick one over the other or it to be split. I just don't know what to do. I don't want to leave my Mom, but I just found my Dad. Maybe it would have been better if I hadn't gone looking for him."

Once I said that my cell started to ring. I looked and the number was the firehouse. I just hit the silent button, and put it on the table. Then this is what my grandmother said. "I take it that it was your parents or the guys. You know that means that they are worried about you. Have you talked to them about how you feel about this? I have a feeling you're doing just what your father use to do. He would rather run then face the problem if it was personal. You have to talk to them. Tell them how you feel, and hopefully you can work something out."

Right as she said that there was a knock at the door. My grandmother got up and went to the door. The bad thing was that I knew who it would be. I could hear this from the door. "Mom, have you seen Exley? She left, and we haven't been able to find her. We called her cell but nothing."

The next thing I heard was the door close, and people walking up behind me. I turned around and there stood my Dad and Mom. I knew then that I was in deep shit. That's when my grandmother said this. "I'll go call the guys, and let them know that you're here. But I think that the three of you need to have a talk. I'll leave you alone."

She then left, and my parents sat down. Once they sat down my Dad turned to me. "Exley, why did you just leave like that? You should have told us where you were going. We've been worried about you for over two hours. But I think I know what the problem is. Janine told me what she said to you. I guess we should have talked to you together."

When he said that my eyes started to water again, but I had told meself that I wouldn't cry again. I sat there, and turned my head away from them. "Why all of the family time for it to just be crushed in one moment? You asked me to choose, and how do you think that I can do that. I can't pick who I want to live with. I want you both. I know you love each other. I know that Dad still wants to marry you. You want me to decide who to be with then that's fine, but I don't pick either of you! I'll stay with someone, but I will not choose between the two of you. That's what I have decided to do. You would think after 16 years that you would both see what mistakes you've made. I guess one day you'll understand. I think the ones who need to talk are the two of you. I'll be at the apartment when you two have talked to each other come there."

They watched as their daughter stormed out the door. In just a few days this made the second time that she had walked out on them. Katherine walked in to the kitchen to find her son and Janine at the table with Janine crying into Egon's shoulder. "I take it that things didn't go very well. I believe that the two of you could have handled this situation better than what you have. Now you have a 16 year old young woman who is in pain mentally and physically wlaking around the city. I suggest that the two of you get your acts together before she explodes."

Katherine shot both of them a stern look, and walked back out of the room. Egon watched as his mother left, and all he could do was hang his head. _God can't I get any of this parenting stuff right. Exley is upset, Janine is upset, and now I don't know what to do._ He thought to his self as he looked over at Janine.

Janine wiped her eyes and starred up at Egon. "I'm sorry I've messed this all up. I shouldn't have said anything to her when I did. We should have talked more before I told her. Oh, what do we do? She is so mad right now. All she wanted was for us to be a family. Now she is going to start to pull away even more. I love you Egon, but I just don't know what to do when it comes to this."

Egon reached up, and cupped her face then kissed her. "Janine, I'm not sure what to do about all of this either. I love you so very much, and I was such a fool all those years ago. I want to make this all up to you both. If I knew you would say yes right now then I would ask you to marry me all over. I wouldn't waste a minute to get down on one knee, and ask you to be my wife. I wouldn't do it because of Exley, but because I want you in my life. I want it to be like it always should have been. I love you with everything that I am. I would give up everything to be with you."

Janine looked up at Egon, and watched as a tear fell down his face. "Oh, Egon I love you too. You know if you asked me now I know what my answer would be, and I think you would like it." As she said that his heart stopped.

Egon then stood up, and got down on one knee. He reached, and grabbed her left hand with one hand then with the other reached in his pocket. He pulled out a small black velvet box. "We have been through so much in the past, but I never stopped loving you. Janine Melnitz, would you do me the biggest honor, and become my wife? I promise you that I will do everything that I can to always make you happy."

Janine watched as he slowly opened up the box, and pulled out the same ring he had gave her over 17 years ago. He watched as tears rolled down her face, and she shook her head yes. Janine then pulled him close and kissed him. "My answer is still the same as it was back then Egon. I would love to marry you. I love you more now than I did them."

Egon then picked Janine up, and spun her around the room. They didn't know that Katherine was standing at the door crying herself. Finally after all this time things were going to be right in the family. She then watched as they both left without saying anything.

After I said that I got my board and left. I went to the apartment and lay on my bed, and just cried. I had been there for a little while when I fell asleep. When I woke up it was almost 7 pm. I got up and walked out of my room. I was expecting to see my parents, but instead it was Ray. Ray walked over to me and smiled.

"I know I'm not who you thought you were going to see. Egon and Janine had some things to take care of, and asked me to come over to stay with you. By the way you can't leave here until they get back. I hope your little stunt works. They wouldn't tell any of us what they were going to do. I don't know what you said to them, but Katherine told us that when Egon and Janine left her place that they both had been crying. Damn Exley I hope it all works out."

After Ray said that I broke down, and slid to the floor. _What had I done? How could I hurt the two people that mean so much to me? _Ray came over to me, and sat down on the floor next to me, and put his arm around me. All I wanted to do was just cry. I don't know how long I sat there crying, but Ray was right there.

Later Ray tried to get me to eat dinner, but instead I just went back to my room. Jade and Abby kept sending me text messages until I finally cut my phone off. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, and all I could do was think how bad I had screwed up. _I should have just split my time with them both._ Around 2 am I heard the phone ring.

I snuck out of my room, and I could hear Ray say this. "No, Peter I still haven't heard anything from them. Poor Ex is just beside herself. Hell, Peter I don't know what to tell her. What do you want me to tell her? I'm sorry Exley, but your parents are being stubborn ass wholes. Look if I hear from them I'll let you know. Yeah, you too."

After I heard that I didn't know what was really going on, and it seems the guys don't either. I went back to my room, and lay down on my bed. I didn't know what time it was that I finally fell asleep, but I woke up to the sun coming in my window. I got up, and went to the kitchen to find that Ray wasn't there, but that it was Peter.

"Hey, kid I brought doughnuts. Are you hungry?" I noticed that there was coffee so I got a cup of coffee, and sat down at the table then ate a doughnut. "Peter, have you heard from my Mom and Dad?" When I said that he sat down next to me and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, good news is that I talked to them around an hour ago. Bad news is that you're going to have to put up with me for a few more hours. Then Egon and Janine should be back. I was told to tell you though that all is okay. Now what that is supposed to mean I have no clue." Once he said that I felt a little better.

"Do you know where they are? I feel like this is my entire fault." Peter looked at me and smiled. "This is not your fault at all. I think it was a little shity for them to make you choose. I think this time it took both of them getting kicked in the ass. Maybe now they'll have their acts together."

After that me and Peter talked for a while. I was in my room when I heard the front door open. I had already decided that when they got home that I would wait for them to come see me. I then heard my Dad tell Peter that we would all be over to the firehouse in a few hours. After that there was a knock on my door, and my parents walked in.

I had my back to them when my Mom said this. "Exley Katherine Spengler, don't turn your back on us. Turn around we need to talk. Your father and I have something to tell you, and it involves you. Please Ex look at us." Once she said that I turned around, and I noticed that they were different.

Both of them were smiling. Then this is what my Dad said. "Exley, your mother and I have done a lot of talking and thinking and wel we decided that you don't have to me the one to decided on where you will live because we have decided. We know that we shoul have never put that on you in the first place. You will be where ever we both are. We're sorry that you didn't know where we were, but we had something to do that we should have done a long time ago. Last night I asked your mother to marry me agai, and she told me yes. Before you say it no we didn't do it because of what you said. We did it because it should have never ended in the first place. In the next few weeks we will be getting you a room set up at the firehouse. Don't worry your mother will be there too. We love you Exley, and we're going to be a true family now."

After he said that I looked at my Mom, and she showed me the ring. It was a beautiful ring. The only thing was that I didn't know what to say to them. "I'm happy for the both of you, but you could have called and told me. But I don't care. I'll say thank you as long as you tell me that you didn't just do it for me that you did it for you. I guess Peter was right it just took you two getting kicked in the ass to get things back like they were. So... since I;m getting a room at the firehouse I take it that we'll be moving there." After I said that they both laughed. We stayed at the apartment for a while talking about how thing are going to be until around 2 pm when we left for the firehouse to go tell the guys.

The New Room

At the firehouse the guys were waiting for us. When we got there all my Mom had to do was show them the ring, and they all understood. My Dad told them that me and Mom would be moving into the firehouse once they had a room done up for me. Winston offered to help me with the room, and do what needed to be done.

Ray and Winston showed me the room that would be used as my bedroom since my Mom and Dad were going to be getting the guest room. Ray opedned the door, and there was stuff everywhere, That night after dinner I sat at the table, and drew out how I want the room. I sat there, and drew out a full scale modek of what I wanted.

I worked so long on it that I fell asleep at the table. I woke up when I heard this. "Exley, come on sweetheart. Let's get you to lie down." It was my father that was saying that. I got up then went and laid down on the sofa. My Dad kissed my forehead, and walked off. I watched as my Dad went back to the table, and sat down and studied my drawing.

He had only been there a minute or two when I saw my Mom walk up to him. She walked behind him, and put her arms around him. She leaned down so that she could get a clear look at what he was looking at. Then she said this.

"I see Exley isn't wasting any time. From the looks of this she's making use of all the space. She stays pretty organized for a 16 year old. I guess she got that from me. Winston called his father Bid Ed. He said he'll come by sometime tomorrow, and have a look at the room. Do you know that when she was little that she would get so caught up in what she was doing, and not know what was going on around her? When she was 8 she was walking to her room reading a book, and walked into the door. She had to have 10 stitches in her forehead for that. Remind you of any one you know? Come on its late let's go to bed."

I watched as they walked down the hall to the spare bedroom, and go in together. _Looks like they really are happy being back together. _I ended up getting back up, and working some more on my drawing. I woke up the next morning to a loud bang. I jumped up to see Peter at one end of the table with his hands on a large book.

"Sorry did I wake you? You know you shouldn't fall asleep at the table. You're as bad as Egon, but he usually falls asleep in the lab. Now clean up your mess we have a lot to do today. Janine said for me to tell you that you aren't going to school today. Now let's move it. Big Ed will be here later."

I shot Peter a look, and got all of my stuff put up then went into the kitchen where Peter was. I walked in and rolled my eyes at him. "Damn Peter did you have to give me such a headache first thing this morning? So... where is everybody at?"

Once I said that I got a drink, and he laughed. "Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you. They are all in your room. And they need your help for a minute." "Thanks for telling me." I said with attitude as I walked out to go to my new room. I knew there wasn't much that I could do with my arm in a cast, but I went any way.

I walked in to find my Dad, Ray, and Winston putting stuff in boxes. "Next time someone sends Peter to wake me up I'm going to kill them." I said to let them all know I was in the room. They all turned around and laughed. That's when Winston walked up to Ray punching him in the arm.

"I told you Ray that was a bad idea. She's that much like Janine. Man Ex you kill me. You have the brains of Egon, and you've got the attitude of Janine. Egon, do you remember what happened to Peter the first time he woke up Janine? Poor guy had to pay the price for a whole week."

After he said that my Dad smiled and shook his head. "Yes, and I also remember that she said that if he ever did it again that we would all pay the price for it. I also remember the time that she threatened to fire him if he didn't get up to go help find Ray. She slapped him so hard that he felt it the whole day. Now to get back to the job at hand. Exley, while we box all of this stuff up you are to go with Peter to the mall, and get some things for your room. Your mother would go with you, but she left earlier to go see your grandparents. I'm going to give you my credit card, and don't let Peter talk you into buying stuff for him. And Exley don't give him to hard of a day. Now go get dressed."

He handed me his card, and I left to get dressed. After I got ready I went, and found Peter in the garage. As we were about to leave Slimer asked if he could go. I said yes before Peter could say no. We got in Ecto, and left for the mall. We had been there for close to three hours when we got done. On the ride home Peter told me that the next time that Dad could take me and Slimer to the mall.

When we got to the firehouse there was a truck parked outside that said, 'Zeddemore Contractors'. We pulled in and I got out, and there was no one in the garage. I went up the stairs to see all of them at the table. Once my Dad saw me he said this.

"Ed, I would like to introduce you to mine and Janine's daughter Exley. Exley, this is Winston's father. He'll be doing your room for you. He has looked over your drawing of how you want it to look. You did a good job on it." After my Dad said that I shook Mr. Zeddemore's hand and then he said this to me.

"It's nice to meet you Exley. I've heard a lot about you. I'm very impressed with your skills in design. I like the idea of putting a loft in the room. It will give you more room. I was just telling the guys that we can get started on it tomorrow, and it should take us about a week to have it done. I've left some paint samples in your room for you to look at. Now I've got to go get everything ready. Nice to finally meet you Exley."

After he said that he left. Winston walked his father out, and I went to see what my room looked like since they had got all of the stuff out. With all of it gone the room looked bigger than I thought. I was standing there looking at the paint samples when I heard a knock. I turned around to see Winston standing there.

"My Dad said that you just made his job a lot easier for him. He told me to tell you that you have some talent in design." I tolf Winston thanks, and then we went to find everybody else. A few minutes later the alarm sounded, and the guys left for a call. The rest of the day went by rather fast.

I showed my Mom what I had got at the mall, and messes around with Slimer. The call the guys went on took most of the afternoon to do. Then around 6 pm I heard this from my Mom while I was in the basement with my Dad. "Exley, you're needed up here!" I went up to the garage, and there stood Abby and Jade. That's when Abby saw me.

"Girl where have you been? Grams told me that she saw you leave the apartment the other day, and you haven't been at school." I ran up to them, and we hugged then I laughed. "Sorry about that it has been a little strange lately. Come on I'll introduce you to everyone, and show you around. Oh, by the way Mom is engaged now. Her and my Dad are going to finally get married. Let's see you've met my Dad. He's in the basement working on some things. The guys are upstairs. Come on."

I took Jade and Abby upstairs to meet the guys who were all in the rec room. "Hey, guys I would like you to meet my two best friends Abby and Jade. The one in the tan is Dr. Raymond Stantz. The one in aqua is Winston Zeddemore. And last but not least is Dr. Peter Venkman in the brown jumpsuit. Oh, and hold on a minute. Now brace yourself. Slimer!"

The green ghost floated down from the floor above, and Jade and Abby screamed. "Slimer is our pet ghost. Slimer, this is Jade and Abby my best friends. And no Slimer don't slime them." It took Abby and Jade a minute to get use to Slimer, but then they were fine. The guys all told them hey, and then we went and I showed them my room.

We walked for a while, and they ended up eating dinner with us. We talked about everything that had gone on the past few days plus I told them that me and Mom would be moving. Around 9 pm me and Mom drove them home. When we got back to the firehouse I was getting out of the car, and I hit my damn wrist on the door. Man did that hurt.

I ended up having to take some pain medicine for it. After I took the pills I went to go find my Dad. He was in the lab with Ray working on some of the equipment. I walked in and went over to them. "Dad, here I forgot to give you your card back. I didn't spend much. Mom has the tickets for everything I got. Thank you for all that you've done. Now I'm going to bed. Night Dad. Night Ray."

I hugged my Dad and went back to the rec room, and went to sleep. The next morning I got up before anyone else did. I ate some breakfast, and then did some school work that Jade had told me that I had missed. I had been up for around two hours when my Mom got up. I had already fixed coffee so we sat at the table, and talked until the guys got up.

When they got up it wasn't long after that when Big Ed got there with one of his work crews. They got started on my room, and I was getting board out of my mind. There had been a few calls, but I was still stuck having to stay at the firehouse. I had helped my Mom with a few things when another call came in.

This time when they got ready to go my Mom stopped my Dad. "Egon, please take your daughter with you. Make her stay in the car if anything. Just get her away for a while." My Dad agreed, and I got my jumpsuit on and we left. When we got to the call my Dad told me that I did have to stay in the car.

I had been sitting there for about an hour when I heard this over the radio. "Exley, bring another trap to the 2nd floor. Hurry!" It was Ray. I grabbed a trap, and raced to the 2nd floor with it. When I got there this is what Winston said. "Kick it over, and stomp it now!" I did as I was told, and the ghost was trapped.

Once the ghost was trapped my Dad and Peter came around the corner. My Dad saw me and shot me a look. "Exley, I thought I told you to stay in the car. Any way good job guys let's go home." We left, and went back to the firehouse. Back at the firehouse Big Ed was still working on my room. They had got my loft bed built, and it was up. They were working on building my desk that would go under the loft when I looked.

Mom had told me that she had gave Bid Ed the paint samples that I had picked for my room, and that they would start painting tomorrow. The colors I had picked were a midnight blue for my ceiling, and a pewter gray for the walls. I had also picked a darker gray for the trim. Mom had told me that my room was going to look like the sky before a storm.

Over the weekend I had got to go on a few calls with the guys, and me and Mom had done some shopping. We're hoping to be fully moved in to the firehouse before Thanksgiving comes in two and a half weeks. My mOm is planning on having my grandparents at the firehouse for Thanksgiving, and to show them how we've moved in.

Today is Sunday, and I'm going out with Jade and Abby. I don't think that my Dad is to excited about three girls going out on their own. I had got dressed in my usual clothes. I had put on a pair of black Chucks, jeans, a skull and cross bones T-shirt, and a zip hoodie. My hair had been left down, and I had my sun glasses on holding back my hair.

When I heard Abby and Jade downstairs I went to the fire pole, and slid down it one handed since I have about five more weeks left with the damn cast. As I got to the bottom my Mom's face was red.

"Exley Katherine, how many times have I told you to use the stairs until you get the cast off? Now the three of you please stick together, and be careful. If anything happens call here. Oh, and Exley, Egon wants to see you in the basement before you go." I kissed Mom on the cheek, and went to the basement to see my Dad.

When I got down there he was in the middle of running sytems check on the containment unit. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Dad, Mom said you wanted to see me before we leave." When I said that he turned around and put down his clipboard.

"Yes, Exley please be careful out there while you're out. And here is some money I don't want you three taking the subway use this for taxis. And here is a credit card for you. It has your name on it, but be responsible. Do you have your cell? And don't cut it off do you hear me? Have fun."

I took the card and money and showed him my phone to let him know that I had it. I gave him a hig and smiled at him. "We'll be okay Dad. Don't worry. Mom told me to be home by 10:30 so I'll see you then Thanks Dad. And Dad remember fusion." I turned and walked back up the stairs. When I got up to them I told Mom bye, and we left.

We ended up going to the mall where I ended up getting my hair cut. I got my entire hair cut donw to a pixie cut. I knew my Mom wouldn't be mad because that's the way her's is. We went to a movie, and ate dinner then did some shopping. I ended up getting back to the firehouse around 10:15.

When I got there the only lights that were on were the rec room lights, and the light in the lab. I walked to the lab, and opened the door where I found my Dad sitting at his desk reading a book. As I walked up to him he turned around. "I like the hair. So... did you have a good time?"

I looked at my Dad, and smiled. "Yeah, we had a good time. Now were you waiting up for me? I told you I would be home by 10:30." After I said that he laughed.

"Okay, you caught me. I was waiting up for you. But if I didn't what kind of a father would I be. What all did you, Abby, and Jade do besides get your hair cut? Which I do like the hair." I sat there for over an hour telling my Dad what all we did while we were gone. It was nice to talk to him like that. Finally around midnight he made me go to bed.

The next morning when I got up I knew I had to go to school. I had just got done getting ready when Ray came into the rec room. "Hey, Ex do you mind if I take you to school this morning? I have some things to do so I don't mind." I told Ray that was fine, and we went down to the garage. When we got down there I told everybody bye, and we left.

The whole day wasn't too bad just a bunch of people asking about my wrist, and the Ghostbusters. When the day was over I had so much make up work to do that I don't know when I'll be done. Finally the bell rung for school to be out, and I was glad. I walked out of the school to find Slimer waiting for me.

I went up to him, and looked around. "Spud, what's wrong? Why are you here?" Once I said that he smiled and spun in the air. "guys got call. Not far. Janine had to stay at the firehouse. Slimer come to Ex. Not be alone. Go to guys." After Slimer said that I told him okay, and I followed him to where my Dad and the guys are.

It ended up beign about two blocks away. I threw my stuff into Ecto, and called my Mom to let her know where I was. About 20 minutes later the guys came out of the building, and to the car. When they got to the car my Dad motioned for me and Slimer. "Good job Slimer have a candy bar. Exley how was school? We were going to pick you up until we got a call."

I told my Dad that was fine then we loaded up, and left for the firehouse. At the firehouse I went, and emptied the trap for Dad. When I got done with that I got my back pack, and headed upstairs to start my homework. I put my back pack on the table when my Mom came up to me. "Hey, Ex go see your room."

I follwed my Mom to my room, and opened the door. I looked in, and I couldn't believe it. My room was done finally. Even my stuff I had got for it was put in there. I walked around, and then I looked and my Dad was standing next to my Mom with his arm around her. Then he smiled at me. "Welcome home Exley."

After he said that I ran up to my parents, and hugged them. _My room is amazing._ "Thank you so much. I love it. It's just like I wanted it. This is great. I love you Mom and Dad." Once I said that my Mom and Dad showed my some of the new things that they had added to my room.

On one wall was a 37" plasma TV. I had a desk computer that was set up to run off the server in the basement. Plus there was a corner table that was set up like a mini lab. I was just surprised at all of the stuff. There was even a book case that went from the floor to the ceiling loaded with all kinds of books.

I was in there for over an hour looking around at everything before I finally remembered all of the homework that I have. I went, and got my back pack then went back to my room. That night it felt good to sleep in a bed again. Since the old firehouse has such high ceilings I could easily sit up in bed, and not have to worry about hitting my head.

_My new room has to be the coolest thing that I have ever seen. I never thought that it would end up like this. I now have a new room, and finally my father. Man is my father trying so hard to make up for everything. I mean hell here it is I'm 16, and I have a room that a lot of people would kill for. How many 16 year olds have a 37 inch plasma TV in their rooms._

_I can just hear Abby and Jade already when they see it. There is no telling how much all of this has cost. It's just too bad that I won't get to enjoy it for very long if I decided to go to MIT. God I have got so much that I have to think about._

_I don't know what I really want to do. I can stay here and go to Columbia, or I can leave everything and go all the way to MIT. Damn this is too much. Not to mention that we're going to start to move things from the apartment soon too. I hope that Jade and Abby will come by here a lot. I'd be lost without the two of them._

_Oh, man this is great, and sucks at the same time. But I have to say that I really like the new room. There's so much that I haven't got to see all of it. Well, right now I better get to finishing all of my damn homework. Shit miss a few days and get swamped. That's life though what can I say._

The Final Move

The next morning when I got up I got ready for school. When I started to leave my Mom stopped me. "Exley, when you leave school today go to the apartment. We've got to start boxing up everything for the move. I want to try and get it all ready to move by this weekend."

I told my Mom okay, and I went to school. Man is this day dragging by. By the wime school was over I was ready to go. I walked with Abby and Jade to the apartment. When we got there they went to their apartments, and I went to mine. I walked in, and Mom was in the den boxing things up. She told me where the boxes were, and I started on my room.

The things that we're not taking to the firehouse are going to a storage unit. We stayed at the apartment boxing stuff up until around 6:30. On the was back to the firehouse we picked up dinner. Back at the firehouse when we got there the guys were chasing Slimer around. As soon as Slimer saw me and Mom he flew over to us.

I looked at Slimer as he hid. "What did you do Slimer?" Slimer got in my face and started spinning. "Guys can't find keys. Think I took them. Slimer no had them. Peter had keys." When Slimer said that me and Mom both looked at Dad and the guys. Mom gave them all the LOOK. "If you have a call, and can't find the keys why don't you take the spare on the key rack? There's been a spare set there since we got Ecto."

After she said that my Dad came over and kissed her on the cheek then told her thank you. Winston we and got the other keys then they left. Once they had left me and Mom ate dinner, and then I went to my room to do my homework. When I walked into my room there had been a smaller version of the no ghost sign put on the wall.

There was a note on it that said, 'From Ray'. I then sat down at my desk, and did my homeowrk. Around 10 pm there was a knock on my door. I went to the door, and there stood my Dad. I told him to come in. He came in and sat down, and looked around my room.

"I"m sorry Exley that I haven't seen you much today. We've been pretty busy. Your Mom told me that you got a good bit packed up at the apartment. So did you have a good day at school? I talked to some friends of mine at Columbia today, and told them about you. They really would like to meet you. If it's okay with you Thursday after school we could go over there, and I'll show you around campus. It's up to you."

After he said that I told him that sounded good. We talked for a while then I went to bed. The next two days were the same as Monday. I went to school, and after school I helped my Mom pack up the apartment. Thursday when I got up I got ready for school, but I dressed a little different.

I put on a pair of black pants, black dress boots, and a red and black sweater. I even actually did my hair. After I got dressed I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I walked in, and they were all up and at the table. When I walked in Ray smiled. "This is weird. You're dressed like Egon today. That's right you're going to Columbia with Egon this afternoon. You look nice today."

I told Ray thanks, and sat down to eat breakfast. Mom drove me to school because she was going to the apartment. At school it was just another day. Abby and Jade were a little surprised to see me the way I was dressed. I was sitting in my 8th period class when I heard this over the intercom.

"Mrs. Jones, please send Exley Melnitz, sorry Exley Spengler to check out." I grabbed my back pack, and went to the office. When I walked in my Dad was standing at the front desk in a suit and tie. I went to the desk to sign the slip when Mrs. Rollins stopped me. "I see the rumors are true, Exley. Your father is Dr. Spengler. Tell your Mom she needs to come in, and fill out a new information sheet. Have a good day."

I walked out of the school with Dad, and we went to Columbia. On the drive over my Dad looked over at me. "I've talked to an old colleague, Professor Michael Nelson who is the Assistant Dean over the math and science department noe, and faxed him your transcript. He's the first person we're going to see. He really wants to meet you. He was very surprised to find out that with your grades that you are only 16. He seems to think that he can get you into some classes for the spring semester."

After he said that we pulled up at Columbia. My Dad parked and we got out, and I followed my Dad. I have to admit I was a little on the nervous side. We walked to Asst. Dean Nelson's office and the secretary told us to go on in. When we walked in a fat balding man came up to us.

"Dr. Spengler, so good to see you. It's been a while. This must be your daughter Exley. It's a pleasure to meet you. You know Egon we were all a little surprised when we found out that you have a daughter. I guess the last time you were here was when we opened Spengler Hall, Science Department of Paranormal Research. Exley, my dear I have been over your transcript, and I am amazed by it. Your father didn't tell us that you had also been accepted to MIT."

After Dean Nelson said that my Dad spoke up. "It has been a while Michael. How is the research department anyways? Yes this is my daughter Exley. You remember my secretary Janine Melnitz she is Exley's mother, and my soon to be wife. I hate to say this Michael, but yes she was also accepted to MIT, but I would like for her to stay closer to home for now. Of course it is also her decision on where she would like to go. Tell me Michael what can Columbia offer her that MIT can't right now?"

Once my Dad said that Michael took us around. I was introduced to several professors, and I kind of liked the campus. After walking around, and seeing everything we went back to Dean Nelson's office.

"Well, Exley you have the highest grade point average in most public schools in the city. Not to mention all of the awards you have received. Now some of your past teachers have said that you can be hot tempered, but I find that understandable. We would really love for you to be able to start school here, and that's not because of your father. We would love for you to be able to start school here in the spring semester. Then when the fall semester starts we can work you into one of our research programs. Exley, what do you think? Do you want to come to school here?"

When he said that I looked at my Dad and raised an eyebrow. "Thank you Dean Nelson for everything, but at the moment I would like to keep my options open. I will be able to give you an answer by the end of next week. I do like the idea of being closer to home. Thank you again. I will give my Dad my answer, and he can let you know."

I shook the Dean's hand, and then we left. Once we were in the car I turned to my Dad. "Okay, so why didn't you tell me that there's a research hall named after you? Dad, you know I'm picking Columbia don't you? I don't want to leave here now since I just found you. Man this means if I start in the spring that I will be going there and to high school at the same time for a few months. That's going to be rough."

After I said that he laughed. "You know it's funny me, Peter, and Ray got kicked out of Columbia back in 83, and then in 90 they asked if they could name a hall after me. They were so glad to get rid of us, and then when Ghostbusters took off they were calling wanting us to come back. Now here it is you're going to go there, and if my feeling is right they're going to have their hands full. Look at the time. Your mother is going to kill us. We are supposed to meet her at your grandparents for dinner. Its 5:30 and we're to be there at 5:30. it looks like I'm going to be in the dog house tonight."

Once he said that I pulled out my cell, and called my Mom to let her know that we were on out way. Then this is what she said. "Tell your father that I took his car since he never drives the damn thing. I don't know why you're going to spend almost $50,000 on a BMW for it to just sit in the back parking lot. Now I think he's lost the car for good. I'm on my way so the two of you better hurry."

When I hung up with her I turned to Dad and shook my head. "Mom is on her way to Nana's. She took your car. She said it was her's now since you never drive the damn thing. And those were her words not mine." My Dad just smiled, and shook his head. We finally got to Nana's at 6:20 pm, and man did we hear about it.

We ate dinner, and just enjoyed ourselves. I told Nana and Poppie that I had decided to go to Columbia, and I think they were glad that I would be close to home. Nana and Poppie told us that they would be at the apartment at 8 am on Saturday to help us move. Then around 9 pm we left going home.

When we got home I had some homework that I had to do before I went to bed. By the time I got done it was after 11 pm. I went to bed, and dreaded having to get up the next morning. The next morning when I got up I remembered that today is only half a day because report card go home.

Mom took me to school again since she was going back to the apartment. It was funny when we started to leave I went to my Mom's car only to find her getting into Dad's. Man is it nice. The whole time at school we did nothing. Then before the last bell we got out report cards. I opened mine, and my lowest grade was a 97.

I walked to the apartment, and when I got there my Dad was helping my Mom box the stuff from the kitchen. I walked in there, and handed my Mom my report card. She looked at it then handed it to my Dad. After he looked at it he told me good job. That night we meet the guys, and all went out to eat.

We all stayed at the apartment so that we could be ready to move the next morning. The next morning everybody was there by 8:30 to help us move. We had rented a truck, and we were putting boxes in it when Peter started fussing. "Damn Janine do you think you have enough shit? We're never going to get done."

When he said that my Mom got all in his face, and gave Pete the LOOK that we all know too well. Peter shut up fast once he saw the LOOK. At one point I even got in trouble for trying to carry a box with my wrist still in the cast. Things that were going to the firehouse got put in Ecto, my Dad's car, and my Mom'd car.

All the others got put in the moving truck. Several times I heard my Dad tell my Mom that they could have just hired a moving company. Around 11 am Abby and Jade came over to help with the move. It was funny when the guys and Mom were trying to move my Mom's bedroom furniture.

They were having trouble with the mattress, and my Mom was standing there telling them what to do when it happened. My Mom was telling them to lift when my Dad laid the mattress back down, and walked over to my Mom. He picked her up carried her to the mattress. "Egon, what are you doing? Hey, put me down! Come on Egon! No, don't you dare!"

My Dad carried her to the bed, and dropped her on the mattress. When he did him and the guys started tickling her. I stood there, and listened as my Mom laughed. "Guys hey stop! Come on guys this isn't fair! You're all going to pay for this when I can get up! Exley, you can help your mother here!"

After she said that I ran up to them, and jumped on top of all of them. We played around for a good 30 minutes. I even got my Dad a couple of times. Everybody seemed to be having a good time even though we were moving, and working our butts off. Finally around 8:30 pm we had got everything that was going in storage put in the unit.

We then went back to the apartment to get the last of the stuff going to the firehouse. We left the apartment around 10 pm headed home. Nana and Poppie had left going home, and then we left in a line. Ecto was in front with the guys in it, my Mom was driving her car behind them, and me and Dad were behind her in his car.

Ecto had just gone through the green light when everything changed. My Mom was headed under the light when a truck ran the red light, and hit her car in the passenger side. At that moment my world stopped. Dad slamed on the breaks, and before we stopped good I jumped out of the car.

As I ran to my Mom's car I could see Ecto stop in the street. Winston hit the lights and siren, and turned around. When I got to the car I started yelling. "Mom, it's going to be okay. Just hold on please. Dad! I need something to use to stop the bleeding. Come on Mom helps on the way. I guess you get Dad's car now."

When I said that the guy who hit my Mom got out, and said this to my Dad as he was bringing me a towel. (Once he stopped my Dad I took off my sweatshirt to control the bleeding.) "That bitch messed up my truck! What the hell? I hope she's dead! Fucking cunt! Is she your slut?" I turned when he said that, and I could see my Dad get pissed.

By that time the guys were getting out of the car, and I watched as my Dad walked up to the guy punching him in the face. Then this is what I heard my Dad say. "You son of a bitch that's my wife you hit! It's your fucking fault! You bastered!" I watched as Pete and Winston grabbed my Dad to pull him back as help arrived.

The medics ran up to the car, and started working on my Mom. I got out of the way, and walked to my Dad who was talking to the cops. The man that hit my Mom just kept running his fucking mouth. Ray shook his head, and I walked over to the guy, and slapped the shit out of him. The cops that were arresting him just stood there.

"My Mom is the bitch you hit you sorry ass mother fucker! She was trying to get home, and your fucking ass hit her! If she's seriously injured I will make sure to make your life a living hell! You're the shit on the bottom of someone's shoe! I would tell you to go to hell, but that would be too nice! I hope you rot in jail!"

When I said that the guy spit in my face, and that was the biggest mistake he could ever make because I turned around and decked the man breaking his nose. That's when one of the cops grabbed me, and took me to the guys. I was so pissed off that I started to cry. I watched as they put the guuy in a patrol car, and left with him.

At that same moment they were putting my Mom on a stretcher. I watched as my Dad went over to my Mom then I heard him say this. "Exley, stay out of trouble. I'm going to ride to the hospital with your Mom. Peter, ride with Exley as she drives my car to the hospital. I trust all of you with my life just not my car. Thank you Exley."

They loaded my Mom in the ambulance and left. I walked over to my Dad's car, and got in. Peter ran up to me, and he got in. "You only have a learners permit, and he trust you with the car, man this sucks. Try not to kill me." I looked at Pete and laughed. "Buckle up, and just hold on." Peter buckled the seat belt, and I shifted into drive and floored the car.

I weaved in, and out of traffic as I follwed the ambulance. I watched as Peter held on to the arm rest for dear life. When we got to the hospital Ecto was right behind us. I parked the car, and got out. As we were walking to the hospital Ray put his arm around me. "Damn, Ex you drive like a race car driver. How could you drive like that doing 75 in downtown?"

I looked at Ray and laughed. When we got in the ER I saw my Dad sitting in a chair so I went over to him and sat down. As we sat there my Dad reached, and held my hand. We had been there for about three hours when a doctor came out.

"Ms. Melnitz is going to be okay. She'll have to stay overnight, but she can go home in the morning. We had to put 11 stitches in her forehead, and she has a mild concussion. The rest is cuts and bruises. She was lucky. A nurse will come, and get you in a minute to take you to her room. But sh'e going to be fine."

My Dad told the doctor thank you, and the doctor left. Within a few minutes the nurse came in, and took me and Dad to see my Mom. When we walked in she was sitting up in bed with a bandage on her head. My Dad was the first to see her. "Janine, honey how are you feeling? The doctor sayd that you can go home in the morning."

We sat down next to the bed, and my Mom laughed. "I have one hell of a headache, but I'm fine. I'll have a scar but that's okay. I'm just glad that Exley rode with you. By the way how are both of yours right hands? I heard that the two of you have some pretty good right crosses." Ma and Dad both laughed at that.

I stayed for a while until they both told me to go home. I told my Mom that I love her, and then went to find the guys. Dad follwed us to the cars. I handed Dad his keys, and then he handed them back to me, and told me to take it home. As I got in the car my Dad put his hand on my shoulder. "Thank you Exley, but tomorrow when I get home I want to have a word with you. Try not to scare Peter this time driving. I saw how you drove earlier. Just be careful. I love you Exley."

I smiled at my Dad, and he shut the door then went back into the hospital. I started the car and was waiting on Peter, but instead Ray came over and got in the car. When he got in he shook his head. "Peter didn't want to ride with you. He said you scared the shit out of him. So lets see how you do on me."

I started the car, and left right behind Ecto. When we got to the firehouse we all went in, and I was sitting in the rec room when the guys came in. They sat down, and Winston handed me an ice pack. "I thought you might need this for that right hand since you punched that guy pretty hard."

After Winston said that we laughed. We had been sitting there a while when Peter spoke up. "Man forget the punch she landed what about the tongue lashing she gave the man. Exley, I didn't know you had that in you, and not to mention your driving skills. I think I'm going to have nightmares for weeks from that."

Once Pete said that Ray started laughing. "Hey, her driving wasn't to bad. Lay off her about the driving. I'm just glad that Janine is going to be okay. That could have been worse than it was." We talked for a while until we went to bed. The next morning when I got up Ray was the only one there.

I walked into the kitchen, and asked Ray where Peter and Winston were. He told me that they had gone to go pick up my Mom and Dad. I was just finishing my breakfast when they got back. My Mom walked into the dinning room, and she didn't look to bad. She was bruised but that was about it.

Dad made her go to bed, and get some rest. She walked to her room, and shut the door. I then went to my room, and was sitting there when there was knock on the door. I opened the door, and there stood my Dad. He came in and sat down and just looked at me. "Dad, are they sure Mom is okay? I was worried about her."

My Dad looked at me, and shook his head. "Your mother is fine. She's just a little banged up. Exley, I wanted to tell you thank you for what you did last night. Your quick thinking helped a lot. Now we need to talk about your language. You said some pretty harsh things last night. I know you said them due to you being upset, but I don't want to hear them again. I also heard that you scared Peter last night with your driving. You need to be more careful driving. I also think it's funny too. I thought only Ray could scare Peter by driving. Exley, I'm proud of you, and the way you handles things. Thank you."

After he said that he started out of my room when he turned around. "Oh, your Mom said you need to start unpacking today." Once he said that I just rolled my eyes. I went down to the garage to get some of my stuff when the phone rang. I answered the phone, and it was a call for the guys. They all left, and I took some boxes up to my room.

I didn't realize how much I have until I had to unpack it all. I had been at it for a few hours when my Mom walked in. She looked better after a few hours of sleep. We walked while I put stuff up. We laughed about me and Dad both hitting the guy. "Me and your father were talking and since you'll start Columbia soon that we need to take you to get your licenses. But no driving like you did last night. And Exley thank you again." The rest of the day I kept unpacking.

_Finally we have everything done here at the old firehouse. Mom is doing a lot better after the accident, and I guess you could say its all back to normal. Well, as normal as it can be around here. I mean hell that's a lot for this place. My Mom held to her word, and I got my driver's license._

_The only thing is none of them will let me drive Ecto. But I can't complain too much though. I've been going on calls with Dad and the guys, but I still don't get to do too much when we get there. Lately my __job has been just to get traps, and make sure all traps are working properly._

_What can I say I really do love it here? I finally have my family, and that's all I've ever wished for. I did over hear Peter the other day ask my Mom if her and my Dad were going to try, and have anymore little Spengler's. That made me thing about a few things, but if that's what they want then I'll be happy for them. That could be a good thing, or a bad thing. Right now though I'm not going to think too much about it._

Thanksgiving Time

Well, that was two weeks ago. Since then I got my driver's license, and we got everything unpacked. School has let out for Thanksgiving, and today I have to go to the doctor about my wrist. My Mom took me to the doctor, and I thought we never would get to the back. They x-rayed my wrist and cut the cast off.

The doctor told me that it was almost healed, but I now have to wear a brace for a few more weeks. When we got home I helped Mom start getting everything ready for Thanksgiving. My Mom told me that I still couldn't go on any bust today that my wrist was too weak right now. While the guys were on a bust and Mom was in the kitchen I got stuck doing the cleaning until they got back.

I was in the middle of cleaning the guys bunk room when the guys got home. When I heard them come in I was walking to the laundry room with their dirty clothes. As soon as they got up the stairs I threw the clothes on the floor.

"For once can you please pick up your clothes, and clean the bunk room. I've been in there cleaning for two hours. Have you ever dusted in there before? I thought that I would have to put on a pack to just go in there. I am getting the shower when I'm done. Since I cleaned in there then all of you can clean the rec room. I need a drink."

After I said that I went to the kitchen. I went to the fridge got a drink, and sat down on the counter and turned to my Mom. "Men you can't live with them, and you can't live without them. That room was terrible. I'm 16 and if I can keep a room clean they should be able to also. Mom, how did you put up with all of that? Don't even ask me to clean the lab I refuse too."

After I said that my Mom busted out laughing. Then she just smiled. "Hey, they're better now than they were. You don't have to worry about the lab I've told your father and Ray that they have until in the morning to have it clean. Oh, Ray's Aunt Lois is coming tomorrow for Thanksgiving. You haven't met her yet. She raised Ray after his parents got killed. Plu Big Ed and Rachel are coming. It's going to be a full house tomorrow. Exley, I need you to go to the store for me. There are a few things I need. The car is parked out back, and be careful."

My Mom gave me a list of stuff, and some money then I headed to the back of the firehouse. I was pulling on my jacket as I went out the back door, and I wasn't paying attention until I bumped into something. I looked up and I had ran into a SUV with a bow on it. Hanging from the bow was a card with my name on it.

I looked at the SUV, and I couldn't believe it. It was a silver 2010 BMW X3 brand new. I was looking at it when I heard this. "Want the keys?" I turned around and there stood my Mom, Dad, and the guys. I ran up to them, and gave my parents a huge hug. My Dad handed me the keys, and then my Mom said this.

"You got one before me. Just kidding mine will be here next week. You deserve it Exley." My Dad wlaked with me to the X3, and I opened the door then got in. I was so amazed by the car. My Dad put his hand on my shoulder, and I turned to look at him.

"This is Ecto-6. It goes in order by all of us. Even the tag sayd Ecto-6. We got you this as an early graduation present, and to help you get back and forth to Columbia. But if you ever get a ticket then you lose it for a while. The car is fully loaded and it even has a light bar that goes above the rear view mirror, but it's only to be used if you're going to a call. No more than two friends can ride at a time. We trust you Exley, and we are very proud of you. You're a wonderful daughter. Just promise me that you'll be careful. Now you better go to the store before your mother has a fit. I'm proud of you Ex. Thank you."

Once he said that I kissed his cheek, and told him thank you. I left the firehouse in my new SUV and went to the store. _I can't believe it man is it nice. It's silver with black leather interior, sun roof, side steps, a kick ass sound system, and not to mention how much they are. _I went to the store, and got everything Mom asked me to get then went back home.

That night we had got everything ready for tomorrow, and I was sitting in the rec room when my Dad walked up to me. "If you want to you can go, and show your car to Abby and Jade. Why don't you also invite them to come tomorrow? Go have fun. Just be home by 12, and Exley remember fussion."

I told my Dad thanks, and started down the steps. On the way down I heard Ray ask my Dad what does 'remember fussion' mean. My Dad told him that it was our way of saying I love you without saying it. I went over to the old apartment building, and went up to see Jade and Abby. I went to Jade's first and there was no one home so I went to Abby's.

I knocked on the door, and Abby came to the door. Come to find out Jade was staying with Abby. We got to talking, and I showed them my new car and they flipped out. I invited Gamma Abby's grandmother, Abby, and Jade to Thanksgiving. Abby said that they were going to her great aunts for the day, and that Jade was going with them.

That was until Gamma signed this. "Girls go with Exley and have fun. Exley, tell Janine that we miss her." After she had signed that I asked her if they could spend the night. She told me yes then Abby and Jade went and got their stuff. Then we left for the firehouse. I parked out back, and we went in.

It was almost 12, and no one was up so we went to my room. We ended up talking, and goofing off until almost 5 am. I knew I had to be up at 9 to help Mom with getting everything ready so at 8:45 I got Jade and Abby up. We got dressed, and went to the kitchen. When we walked in my Mom and Dad were the only ones there.

Once my Mom saw Abby and Jade a smile came to her face. Then my Dad put his arm around my Mom. "I told Exley to invite them to come, and that if they wanted to that they could spend the night. So girls sleep well?" After he said that Abby started laughing. "We slept pretty good Dr. S. Thank you for inviting us. Ms. J what can we do to help?"

Once she said that my Mom smiled. "I'm glad you two could come. Let's see Ray is gone to go get Aunt Lois. Peter and Winston are on a call. Egon is trying to help me. Exley, if you want to you can go and pick up Nana and Poppie. You know it's almost an hour drive there. Then later Egon is going to go get your Grams. So you thrr eat, and then get going. I'll go call Mom, and let her know. Abby, Jade help yourself to anything you want. You're family here. Egon, you need to have a talk with Slimer before he tries to eat everything. Girls be careful."

After my Mom said that we fixed us something to eat, and then we got ready to go. We were headed out the back door when we got stopped by my Dad and Slimer. "Exley, please take Slimer with you. I'm afraid if he stays here that your mother might trap him before we eat. Here's a towel lay it in the back for him. Slimer, you listen to Exley and don't mess up her car. Call me when you get there. Have fun."

When he said that I just opened up the back of the SUV for Slimer to get in. Jade rode up front with me, and Abby was in the back seat. She likes Slimer and thinks he's cool. We listened to music way to loud all the way there. It was actually kind of fun. I called my Dad as soon as we pulled up at Nana and Poppies'.

We walked up to the door, and I rang the door bell. Nana came to the door and smiled. "Hey, girls and hello Slimer. Nice car Exley your Mom told me about it earlier. Slimer, could you go tell Poppie to come on. I see you got the cast off finally. Damn I should have told Slimer not to slime him. So how's the car? And your Mom told me that you still don't know what you want to study at Columbia."

I looked at Nana and rolled my eyes. "Man Nana what is this 20 questions? The car is good, and no I still haven't decided yet what I want to study. I'm leaning toward genetics and medicine. Now we better get going cause if we're late Mom will kill me. It's going to be a full house." At that moment Poppie and Slimer came to the door.

Luckily Slimer hadn't slimed him. Then we all got in the car and left. Poppie rode in the front while Nana rode in the back with Abby and Jade. It was a long ride back to the firehouse. When we got back everybody hod got there. We went in, and there were people in the rec room and the kitchen.

I was standing there when my Dad walked up with an older woman. "Aunt Lois I would like you to met my daughter Exley. Exley, this is Ray's Aunt Lois." Then this heavy set older woman came up to me, and hugged me. "Raymond has told me so much about you. You look so much like your parents. I was told that you are an amazing young woman. It is so nice to meet you."

I ended up talking to her for a while. Then my Mom came out of the kitchen, and told everyone to have a seat. Me, Jade, and Abby sat down together, and I watched as my Mom and Dad brought out the food. After the food was sat down Grams said the blessing, and then my Dad carved the turkey.

As we ate Aunt Lois asked if everyone would say what they were thankful for. When it got to my Mom she looked at everyone. "I'm thankful for Exley for setting everything right, and having my family back." Then it went to my Dad. "well, I'm thankful for my life being complete. I finally feel whole."

Well I ended up being the last person to tell what I'm thankful for. "It's hard to follow up after all that's been said. I'm thankful for my family. I finally have what I thought I never would. I have a mother and a father who love me and care for me." After I said that my Dad said he had forgotten something in the lab so he went in there.

Everybody else started eating, and I sat there a minute then I got up following him to the lab. I walked in to the lab to find him standing there in front of the window. He didn't know I was in there, and I could hear him say this.

"Thank you God for giving me my little girl. I don't know how I've made it all these years without her in my life. And thank you for giving me Janine back. She's my other half. I've never felt like this before. Thank you God for giving me my life back. Amen." Once he said that I started to cry.

He turned around, and he had been crying too. I walked up to my Dad and put my arms around him hugging him. "You know I'm never going to go anywhere right? You're stuck with me and Mom for life now. But if we don't get back to the table I have a feeling that we're both going to be in the dog house. Not to mention out of food if Slimer has his way. I love you Dad."

We walked back to the table and sat down, and we all ate. After we finished eating Winston pulled Ecto out of the garage, and put up a basketball goal. We ended up playing basketball for a while. We even talked my Mom and Dad into playing. We played four on four. It was me, Dad, Abby, and Ray against Peter, Winston, my Mom, and Jade.

It was funny when they got beat by us, and I still have the brace on my wrist. I laughed at Peter when I dunked on him. Around 6 pm I had to drive Nana and Poppie back home, and on the way back I had to drop Jade and Abby off. It was around 9:30 when I finally got back home. I walked into the rec room to find Peter and Winston passed out watching football.

Ray had left to take Aunt Lois home, and he wouldn't be back until the morning. Slimer was floating around the kitchen looking for food. I went to my parent's room, and knocked on the door. I was told to come in, and when I walked in my Mom was in bed reading a book. I went over to the bed, and sat down next to her.

"Mom, that was a wonderful Thanksgiving. Thank you the food was good. So where is my dear old Dad? Sorry we beat your team at hoops both times. Oh, Abby and Jade said thank you, and that they had a wonderful time. Could you tell Nana to lay off me on picking what I want to study at college? Man she bugged me coming and going. So where is the mad scientist?"

After I said that my Mom laughed. "Your father went to take Grams home. He should be back in a minute. I think you made Peter mad and proud at the same time playing ball. He went after you left and called the coach at Columbia. They want you to try out for the basketball team. I'm glad the girls had a good time. Egon told me about what happened in the lab. You know I'm sorry for never telling you don't you. I still kick myself for that."

Me and Mom talked for a while until I fell asleep in the bed with her. The next morning when I woke up I went to my room to find my Dad asleep on my bed. I let him sleep and turned and went to the kitchen. I walked in to find Winston and Peter cooking breakfast.

"Okay, what's wrong with this picture? Just kidding where's Mom?" Once I said that Peter shot me a look. "Hey, that's not funny. Janine's at her desk, something about the end of the month bills. Breakfast is in 20 minutes. Ex, hit the alarm it's time that old Spengs gets up." I looked at Peter and shook my head.

"Alright but I'm not going to take the punishment for it you can." I went to the alarm, and hit it on my way downstairs. When I got downstairs my Mom was hard at work at her desk. I walked up to her desk and sat down. "It must be bad for you to be doing this at 8 am. Did you know that Dad was sleeping in my room? So what's the damage here?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "It's not bad at all. Actually we're doing pretty damn well. Look go on up to eat I'll be there in a minute." After she said that I went back up to the kitchen. When I got up there Peter was getting an ear full from my Dad. I sat down at the table, and Slimer flew up the stairs from smelling food.

I threw him a piece of bacon and told him to wait. We had all just sat down when my Mom walked up with some papers. She handed the papers to Peter, and I could see him signing some of them. Then he handed one to Winston, one to my Mom, and one to my Dad. Once he had passed them out he looked over at me.

"Well, Exley you've been with us for a month now so here is your pay check. Don't spend it all at once." Peter handed me a paper with a check attached to it, and I like to have fell out of my chair. The check was for $15,000. I starred at the check for a while before I could say anything.

"I don't deserve this. I never thought that I would get paid for helping out. This is way to much. Thank you everyone." That's when my Mom spoke up. "Exley, I know that's a lot of money so your father and I have discussed it, and you get to keep half of it, but the other half goes into a savings account for you. Your father has one set up for you that he;s had ever since you were little. So out of that $15,000 you get to keep out $7,500. So $7,500 will be going into your saving for college. We'll go this afternoon and open you up a checking account. And Exley no blowing the money." After she said that I didn't know what to say. The only thing I could say was okay.

**Chapter 3: Trouble on the Horizon**

The Call

Well, that was a little over two weeks ago. Today is December 10th only two weeks before Christmas. We have the firehouse all decorated for the holiday. Nothing really happened at school today. The only thing that went on was that I got the school to sign off on me starting Columbia for the spring semester.

We finished finals today, and me, Jade, and Abby are going out to eat tonight. When I finally got home I was ready to pass out. I came home and went right to bed after I did my systems check for the next day. Around 11 pm I got in bed, and went to sleep.

It was late at night when the phone started to ring. It startled me so bad that I liked to have fallen out of bed. I got up and I could hear my Dad on the phone. I knew that everybody was at the firehouse so the only thing that came into my mind was that something had happened to a member of our family. I stood right outside of my room waiting to know what the problem was.

I watched as my Dad wrote something down on the pad next to the phone, and then he hung up. He looked up and saw that I was standing there, and close his eyes. "Exley, go hit the alarm. We have a problem. Then get dressed." I could hear the worry in my Dad's voice as he said that. I ran over to the alarm button and hit it.

The alarm was so loud in the quiet firehouse that it gave me a headache. I didn't wait for everybody to gather I just went to my room, and did what I was told and got dressed. I threw on some jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and my boots. I got my beanie hat off my desk then ran to met up with the others. When I got to them they were all sitting at the kitchen table. I sat down and my Dad stood up and started pacing.

"I know it is early, but we have a major problem. That was City Hall we have a ghost to take care of, and from what I was just told it's at least a class 8 or higher. Tomorrow the city is to have the walk through of the dedication center for the Twin Towers, and well the police got a call about 30 minutes ago from a member of the cleaning crew there, but all the police could hear was the sound of screaming and a jet engine. They want us there within the next hour. Janine, call my mother, and ask her to get over here. You may need help with the phones later. Winston, make sure Ecto is ready, and load the extra generator. Ray, I need you to check all of our equipment, and get the extra PKE meters out of the lab. Peter, you need to wake up, and get your game face on. Exley, find Slimer, and tell him that he needs to keep an eye on the containment unit. Let's go we don't know what we're up against."

After he said that everybody went their separate way to do what he had asked them to do. As I was walking off to find Slimer my Dad put his hand on my shoulder. "Exley, don't get mad but you're not going with us. I need you to stay here with your mother. If by some chance this is a demon or ghost that's higher than a class 9 then there will be lower class ghost trying to get in here. You have to stay here, and help your mother make sure nothing gets to the basement. For once Ex do as you are told. I can't have you or your mother getting hurt. I love you both too much for something to happen. I'm going to leave your pack along with two others just as a precaution. Please Exley just do what I ask."

I watched my father as he spoke, and I knew from the look on his face that this was bad. I started to say something, but changed my mind and just shook my head. I went and found Slimer then told him what he was to do. Then I went down to the garage. I went ahead, and put on my jumpsuit even though I wasn't going I wanted to be ready just in case something happened.

About 20 minutes passed, and then they were ready to go. As they were about to leave my Dad kissed my Mom. Then he came over to me, and gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. After they left my Mom went, and put on her jumpsuit which is the color of my Dad's but it has orange trim like mine. By the time she had got changed my grandmother had got there.

We all sat there on pins and needles waiting for anything from the guys. Here it is 4:15 in the morning, and the firehouse had every light on. I went to check on Slimer when something strange happened to me. I was headed down the stairs to the basement when mt head started to spin. I leaned against the wall, and held my head. As my head spun I started to see things flash before my eyes.

I could see the guys at the Twin Towers, and I could tell they were in trouble. Then I heard a voice say this. "Your family won't make it. The time had come. This is the end. They will all be struck down. It's your time to take over. You have to do this. I warn you only this one time. They're not up just against a demon. You are their savior."

What Was That?

Once the voice was gone my head stopped, and I could see straight again. I shook my head, and went on down to see Slimer. The green spud was just floating there watching the controls for the containment unit. When he saw me he started spinning. "Something bad coming. Hurt people. Ex has to stop it. People going to die."

When Slimer said that I could see the worry on his face. "Slimer, what is coming? Why do I have to be the one to stop it?" After I said that he started flying around the room. "Apollyon! Apollyon is coming! Very bad! Ex blessed! Have to help! Slimer scared!"

I sat down on the bottom step, and searched my brain for anything that comes close to Apollyon. After I couldn't think of anything I went over to the work bench, and found one of Dad's copies of Tobin's Spirit Guide and started flipping trough it. It didn't take me long to find it either. There were 10 chapters on it.

The only problem was that Apollyon was just another name for the Devil. I looked at Slimer and shook my head. "Slimer, when you say Apollyon do you mean the Devil is coming? The end of life is almost here?" Slimer just nodded yes. I jumped up, and screamed this, "AH, SHIT!"

I ran up the stairs to my Mom's desk where she was talking to my grandmother. When she saw me she looked concern. "Exley, you're pale are you okay? What's wrong?" I started pacing around thinking that this couldn't be happening. It had to be something else. Slimer had to be wrong.

"We have a very big problem. I went down to check on Slimer, and when I got down there he was scared. I asked him what was wrong, and he told me that Apollyon is coming. That Apollyon is what the guys are up against. He told me that people are going to die. I looked up Apollyon, and I don't think Dad and the guys can stop this. Mom, it's the Devil that's coming. That's what Apollyon is. It's another name for the Devil. You need to get Dad on the radio, and tell him. We have to hurry from the way Slimer is acting I don't think we have long."

Once I said that they both looked at me. Then Mom said this over the radio. "Central to Ghostbusters do you read me? Central to Ghostbusters." After she said that the radio came to life, and I heard this. "Ray here go ahead Central." My Mom handed me the radio and I said this.

"Ray, it's Ex I need Dad now. I think I know what you guys are up against." There was a short pause then I heard this from my Dad. "Go ahead Exley what is it?" When he said that I said this. "Dad, Slimer knows what the problem is. He said that Apollyon is coming. Dad it's the Devil that is coming. I believe Slimer is right. He's scared Dad."

After I said that I waited for my Dad to reply. Then he came on the radio, and said this. "Okay, Exley I need you and Janine to set the security grids around the firehouse. When you have them set I need the two of you to coem down here with your packs and more traps. If you and Slimer are right then it's going to take all of us on this. And Exley thank you."

Once he said that the radio went dead. Mom had already got up, and was headed to the grid box to start the security system up. She told my grandmother that as soon as we leave to hit the power button, and the grid would start up. The grid is to help keep ghost from getting into the firehouse, and away from the containment unit.

When it was ready I had put the packs and extra traps in my Mom's car. I went back, and grabbed my PKE meter and my PC tablet then we left. On the way I linked my tablet to the security grid so that I would be able to tell if something went wrong at the firehouse. It took us about 35 minutes to get to the guys.

_Holy shit what the hell is really going on! This place loos like it did when the planes crashed, and now here it is they call us here for the emergency. I can't act like I'm scared. I'm a Ghostbuster I have to do this. You can do this Ex._

_Oh, man what have I got myself into? I can't be any ones savior. I'm just a 16 year old kid. I definitely can't tell any of them about the voice I heard, or they will think I've lost my mind. I'm starting to think that I have._

_What am I going to do though if I can't protect all of them? I can;t lose my family. I will give my life if it will save any of them. Man I hope God is looking out for me tonight. Well, I guess if I die tonight then I have died doing what I love to do, and that's good enough for me. Shit here goes nothing! Hope I don't fuck this all up with the whole city watching!_

As we pulled up it was a mad house. We got through the police barricade, and found the guys. It was strange seeing all that was going on at the center, and in the background you could see all of the Christmas decorations all around. With Christmas only two weeks away New York was looking like Vegas with all the lights.

We walked up to the guys, and waited since they were talking to some of the police. When they got done talking to the police they all came over to us. Ma and Mom had already put on our packs, and I laid down all of the extra traps in the back of Ecto. Then I told the guys exactly what all Slimer had said to me. The only thing I didn't tell them was what he said about me.

Ray pulled out his PKE meter, and started taking readings until his meter started to smoke. Ray dropped the meter and held his hand. "Well, whatever it is it's higher than a class 10. The meter just short circuited. If Slimer and Exley are right I don't know if our equipment can handle it." After Ray said that Peter looked at him with a dumb look on his face.

"Let me get this straight we are about to go up against the Devil himself, and our equipment won't be able to help us. What the hell? This can't be happening. Egon, what do you have for us? Please tell me you have an idea." All my Dad could say was, "Hum". I knew then that we were in trouble.

I studied my Dad for a minute then shook my head. "There's something else I just didn't know what to think about it. When I was headed to see Slimer something happened to me. My head started to spin then I could see this place and all of you. It was going so fast that I didn't know what was going on. Then there was this voice in my head. The voice told me that the time had come. That this was the end, and that my fmaily was in trouble. It told me that you would be struck down. It said that it was up to me. That I was the savior. I thought it was just my mind playing with me until I talked to Slimer. Look, I don't know what it was or why it happened, but my heart was screaming at me that this was a warning. Is it possible that the voice was the voice of God?"

After I said that I thought about what I had said, and I knew that I must have sounded crazy. I looked, and they were all just staring at me. Then Winston came over to me. "That's it! If this is the Devil that is coming then this makes total sense. In the Bible every time that the Devil has tried to take over there had always been someone who was there to stop him from taking over. Exley, I believe you. I pray that God will give us all the strength that we need for this."

I told Winston thank you, and I looked at my Mom and Dad. Then my Mom turned to my Dad. "Egon, what do you think? Is it even possible? Exley, we are all here, and we will figure this out." My Dad shook his head, and then looked at me. "I'm not sure, but Winston may have a point. I will have to look into this. First though we need to see if there is anything that we can do here right now."

The Ghost of 9/11

That's when Peter turned and grinned. "Lock and load people. Let's show this bitch how we do things down town." The guys grabbed their proton packs, and we headed toward the center. As we got closer to it you could hear the screaming, and the sound of the jet engine. You could smell smoke and jet fuel. My eyes were burning from all of it.

I was scared, but I couldn't let them know how I was feeling. We walked in a line to the center. From left to right it went Peter, my Mom, my Dad, me, Ray, and then Winston. My mind started to flash back to September 11,2001 when two planes crashed into the Twin Towers. I remember the day clearly. I was sick that day, and Nana had come to stay with me so that Mom could go to work.

When it all happened I got scared, and I tried to call my Mom, but the phone lines were down. I cried and cried. I knew she was at work, but I also knew that sometimes she would have to go up that way for Louis some. I sat there and wished that I had a father that I could run to, and be held by instead of Nana.

It wasn't until 3 that afternoon when my Mom walked in the door that I knew she was okay. Now here it is this could be the end of everything, and at least I have my family with me. Then I remembered what the voice had said about my family wouldn't make it. _How do I do this? I can't watch my family die._

As we stood there I decided that if it came down to it that I would sacrifice my life for theirs. I stood ther, and pulled out my PC tablet. So far everything was okay at the firehouse. I closed my eyes for a second, and I saw us entering the building. Then as we were looking around I could see a ghost charge my Mom.

When I opened my eyes we were still outside. We walked in, and we started looking around. As we walked I waited for anything to happen. We started to fan out so that we could get a better look when all of a sudden I saw a ghost go toward my Mom. I ran and dove at her knocking her over, and away from the ghost.

The only thing was that the ghost took a swipe at me. Most of the times if you get hit by a ghost the you get slimed, but not this time. When I dove for my Mom the ghost had what looked like a knife in its hand. And as it went by me I could feel the knife go through my jumpsuit cutting into my side.

I picked myself up off the floor, and man did my side hurt. I looked down, and I could see this large slash in my side with blood coming from the cut. I saw my Dad helping my Mom up, and then I heard Ray. "What the hell was that? Ex, how did you know that it was going to go for Janine?"

I turned and shook my head. "I saw it before we even came into the building. I don't know how or why I just did. Don't let them get to close to you. They can cause physical damage." I took my hat off, and shoved it between my jumpsuit and my skin to try to stop the bleeding before anyone could see the gash in my side.

That's when my Dad turned to us. "This is highly strange. Somehow this is linking its self to you Exley. This could be a problem or this could help us. Everybody stick together. Nobody goes off on their own. I think it wants to seperate us to make it easier. Exley, be careful. We leave here together like always."

After my Dad said that we continued deeper into the building. We had all turned our proton packs on, and pulled our throwers after the ghost had gone after my Mom. We walked around for a good 30 minutes when Peter stopped us. "Let's do this is groups. Egon, you and Janine take the left. Ray, you and Winston take the right. Ex, you're with me. If anything happens radio, and let the others know. It's time to take this bastered down."

I could tell that my Dad and Mom both were not happy about the way we all got split up, but they also know that if Peter could help it nothing would happen to me. We all went our seperate ways, and started searching. As I was walking with Peter I looked over at him. "Do you believe me Peter?"

When I asked him that he looked at me, and smiled. "If I didn't believe in the strange and weird I wouldn't be here. Trust me after what I saw with the ghost I believe something is going on. If you hadn't pushed Janine out of the way she would have got that nice size gash in the side. So... how bad is your side?"

I winced when he mentioned my side. "It hurts, but it will be okay. I think the bleeding has stopped now. Peter, I just feel like something bad is going to happen. I just don't want anything to happen to any of you. Tell me why did you put me with you? Was it just to use your shrink skilld on me to see if I had gone crazy?"

Peter laughed at that one. "No, I know you're not crazy well no more than the rest of us. Nope you're a protector so I knew that you would have my back. Now let's catch a few ghosts." When he said that my head felt like a red hot knife had went into it. I froze in place, and then I could see something.

I could see Ray and Winston walk into a room, and the seiling start to collapse. I jumped and turned to Peter. "Radio Ray and Winston, tell them to turn around now! They have to get out of the room they're in before the ceiling falls on them. They have to move!" When I said that Peter pulled out his radio.

"Ray, Winston get out of that room now! Do you copy? Come on guys do you copy?" After Peter said that the radio came on with this. "Ray here. We're leaving the room now. What the hell was that about?" I pulled out my radio and said this. "Ray, I saw the ceiling fall on the two of you. Whatever this is it's trying to take you all out."

Ray then spoke up and said this. "I copy you Ex we're out of the room. I think we need to regroup outside. Egon, Janine met outside." Me and Peter turned, and started back outside. When we got out there Ray and Winston were already there. I saw them and started looking around, "Where are Mom and Dad? No, this can't be happening! That's what it wanted to throw me off. I've got to find them."

_What the hell was I thinking? I should have known better. God I'll never forgive myself if something happens to my parents. I don't know how I'm supposed to do all of this. I can't save anyone. I have a hard enough time keeping myself in line._

_I swear that if something happens to either of them I will go into Hell myself, and do whatever I can to avenge them. I will not lose my family! Not tonight or any other night as long as I can do anything to try and stop it._

_I'm going to find them, and if I die then so be it. I just have to get them away from this. I just hope that whatever that voice was that was that just maybe I can do this. My future is resting all on this. Not to mention the world. Shit here goes nothing!_

Archangel

After I said that I turned around, and ran back to the building. While I was running I could hear the guys screaming for me to stop. I ran in the buildning, and headed in the direction that they had gone in. As I was going down the hallway I heard this.

"Well, she is very smart. I will let her watch one of you die first, and let the other of you watch as I kill her. The time has come. This is the end. She is not the savior. Michael was wrong about her. God's commander is wrong. She is too weak to be the one to stop the Prince. I Belial will destroy her before my Prince gets here."

I turned the corner, and there stood this orange demon with green eyes. It stood a good 10 feet high, and had my parents against a wall. When I saw the demon I saod this as I popped it with a proton stream. "You sick son of a bitch! I'm not going to let you hurt my parents, or any of my family! The Archangel Michael is not wrong! I will defeat you, and then you're Prince! I will die trying if it comes to it, but my family will live! This will go no farther!"

After I said that I got warm all over, and I saw a bright light. Then I heard this. "You are the one chosen to take my place, and carry out God's commands on Earth. You will not fail. You have been blessed with his power. The armlet now on your arm will help you. It will give you the power and strength you need. It is your time. When needed the armlet will give you the power. Use it wisely."

The light vanished, and I could see the look on my parents faces. The demon Belial saw me and laughed. "Ah, the chosen one has come. I will let you pick who you want to watch die. Your Archangel can not help you now. He is gone he has no powers now. So... young Exley who will it be?"

I watched the faces of my parents, and then I looked down noticing the armlet on my right wrist. I closed my eyes, and grabbed the armlet with my left hand. When I grabbed it hundreds of years worth of history passed before my eyes. My arm got hot then a pain shot up through it. I opened my eyes, and I could still see the thrower hanging from my belt.

When I looked at my arm I had Michael's sword in my hands. That's whehn I shook my head. "You're wrong Belial my time has come to destroy you. You will not kill anyone today. Now leave my parents alone, and we will fight this out between the two of us! This will end now! Mom, Dad get out of here! Go to the guys! Please get out! This is not your fight!"

My Mom was crying, and I could see the pain on my father's face. At that moment Belial charged at me. The sword touched the thrower, and it was like the two became one. I could feel the power from the proton pack go into the sword. As the demon charged at me I held the sword, and swung it at the demon as it came at me.

When I swung the sword a proton stream came out of the end of the sword, and connected with the demon. I got a few good hits in until the demon caught me off guard, and hit me with his long spiked tail in my left thigh. It hit my leg so hard that one of the spikes broke off in my thigh. I cried out in pain as it shot through my body. The demon laughed as it looked at me. "I told you silly mortal you can't win. I will destry you."

I fell back from the pain into a wall. I looked at my leg, and I could see the blood coming through my jumpsuit. I pushed myself off the wall, and I could feel the anger burn through me like a fire. I turned and I could see my Dad carry my Mom out of the room. We fought back and forth for what seemed like hours.

Then at that moment behind me I could hear five proton packs charge up. The demon heard them at the same time, and turned and said this as it shot a fire ball at me. "Your family has come to watch you die. This is such a shame. Who will be first? I think it should be the woman first. The one who gave birth to you. Her death will hurt more than just you. You are all weak mortals."

When the demon said that I just smiled. "We are not weak; we are a family, a Ghostbuster family. They have not come to watch me die they came to watch you be destroyed. On three it will all be over." Once I said that I prayed for God to give me the strength that I needed. Then I screamed, "THREE!" When I screamed I then ran at the demon while at the same moment my parents and the guys opened fire on Belial.

The demon shot fire balls at my parents and the guys, but he couldn't hit them. They scattered in all directions. I reached behind me, and grabbed the trap as I ran at the demon. He was going for my Dad when I jumped between the two of them as he swung at my Dad. "NO! YOU WILL NOT HURT MY DAD! YOU SON OF A BITCH! TRAP OUT!" After I said that I raised the sword and lunged and at the demon.

The sword slid into the demons chest like butter. As the sword slid deeper into him there was a large explosion. I could feel myself fly through the air, and my body felt like it was on fire. I could hear everybody screaming my name. I crashed through a wall and landed in another room. Everything around me was blurry. Then I could hear this.

"Exley! Exley are you okay? Ray, Winston get the medics. Peter, help me get the pack off her. Janine, radio the firehouse and tell mother to go to the hospital. Come on Exley you're going to be okay. Damn it where are the medics! Exley, listen to me don't try to move. You could cause more damage. I need something to slow the bleeding. Shit there is just too much blood! Don't you do this Exley! Don't you dare leave me I just got you back damn it!"

_Oh, dear God does this hurt. What the hell was I thinking? My... my family is safe. I was able to save my family. I guess my life is over. Fuck does this all hurt! I feel like I got hit by a truck. I hope that my Mom and Dad know that I love them._

_I wish I would have got to spend more time with all of them. I'm going to miss Ray, Peter, and Winston. Oh, and I can't forget about Grams. I know my Mom will be okay. She will have my Dad to help her. I just wish that I would have got to do so much more._

_I can hear them all screaming. I feel the pain all over. If I am to die then take me now. I don't know how much more of this pain that I can take. I want to go home. I hope they all know that I loved them all, and that I will never forget any of them._


End file.
